Jewel of the Clouded Lands
by LilAliLouYa
Summary: When your world is mixed with the unknown, what do you do? Who do you turn to? More importantly how do you learn to live again?
1. In the Begining

_Title: The Land of Clouds and Jewels_

Title: The Land of Clouds and Jewels

Pairing(s): Seto/ Jou

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl,

Summary: When your world is mixed with the un-common, what do you do? Who do you turn to? More importantly how do you learn to live again?

Authors notes: THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

I would love to hear what you think about this guys – please please review – I like reviews …

_~In the beginning …~ _

The blonde sat on the rocks by the shore, his hair blowing wildly in the breeze; he let his eyes follow the clouds as they floated on the far horizon. His Pa had once sung a song about a land of cloud, where fish swam through the air and jewels grew on trees.

Joey was not sure what jewels were – types of cheese, perhaps – for Pa had died before he could ask him. But every time the clouds hung on the horizon, Joey dreamt that they were the islands Pa had told him about. _One day_, he thought, I will ask to sail a boat out to the horizon and I will step out onto the cloudland and pick the jewels …

Joey smiled to himself and picked up his cockle stick. At this rate the tide would be in before he had his basket half full.

Then he saw a puppy.

He was the smallest dog the boy had ever seen, and he had the fattest belly too. It almost dragged along the pebbles as the puppy stumbled from the Chief's hut down to the shore.

Joey put down his bag of shellfish and watched the pup toddle across the salty, damp stones, sniffling as he went. And then he found it. A dead seal pup, half buried in a drift of seaweed, with the waves lapping just below. None of the village folk ate seals – too many of their families, they said, were descended from seal ancestors. Which meant that rich and meaty as this seal was, no one had come to eat it.

The boy watched as the puppy nuzzled at the seal, trying to find a way into the good meat. But the furry sealskin was too tough for his small jaws and tiny milk teeth. He was almost ready to give up when he found a soft patch, where the skin had rotted through …

"Craaaarrrrk!"

The pup paid no attention

"Craaaarrrrk!" The seagull was closer now, and angry. It wanted that seal for itself.

"Grrr," Snarled the puppy warningly, lifting up his tiny nose

"Keeerk!" shrieked the bird. It flew at the pup and pecked his eye.

The puppy screamed. The bird pecked again, this time at the pup's leg and rounded stomach, and then once more at his eyes. The pup tried to stumble away. He couldn't run, for one leg dragged behind. Nor could he see because of the blood.

Joey grabbed a stone and threw it as hard as she could. "Get away from him!" The bird gave a startled squawk and flapped away. The puppy cowered, whimpering, by the drifts of seaweed.

Joey ran towards him, his shellfish forgotten and picked him up carefully. Blood welled from above his eye and his torn leg dangled limply. The puppy yelped with pain.

"Let me see!" It was the chief. He grabbed the pup by the scruff of the neck. The puppy yelped louder as the Chief's hand pulled at his injured leg.

"He's lamed and blinded. Stupid animal, he's good for nothing now." The chief's voice was angry. The pup had been worth a good calf, or more. "He's not worth feeding. There's only one thing for him …" said the Chief as his hands closed around the puppy's throat.

"No!" Joey's voice was high and fierce "You can't kill him!"

The Chief stared at him. "He's mine. I can do what I like with him."

"I'll look after him! Please! I'll make him better!"

"Pa?" It was Gwynwr. He must have been watching from the hut, "Let Joey have the pup if he wants it. It's no good to us."

The Chief paused, and then dumped the puppy in Joey's arms.

The pup had stopped whimpering now and was limp and still. Was he dead already?

The Chief shrugged. "Keep him then. He's done for anyway," He turned and stamped off up the shore.


	2. Healing Touch

Title: The Land of Clouds and Jewels

Pairing(s): Seto/ Jou

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl,

Summary: When your world is mixed with the un-common, what do you do? Who do you turn to? More importantly how do you learn to live again?

Authors notes: THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

I would love to hear what you think about this guys – please please review – I like reviews …

_**~Healing Touch ~**_

Joey ran along the shore to the hut he shared with one of the priests of the village. He had once had a hut with his mother, father and sister, but his family had caught this illness and it had killed them.

Jerik sat in the doorway, grinding the barley flour for their meal. He stared at the bloody bundle in Joey's arms. "What in all the islands is that?!" he exclaimed.

"It's a puppy! He's hurt. Jerik, please! Please let me keep him!"

The elder man stood and peered at the puppy, then shook his head. "He is too hurt, he will never live."

"I'll look after him! I'll make him well!"

The man picked up the bowl of barley flour and began to mix it with water to be baked on the hearthstone for their dinner. "He'll die and break your heart," he said softly. "And even if he lives, what would we feed him? Barley bread and fish heads? There is little enough for ourselves."

Joey stroked the puppy silently; Jerik gazed at him without speaking. Finally he said, "You know what it was like with your Pa, after your mother passed away and then your sister. It's not easy, love, tending someone you love, watching them die."

"I know," whispered Joey "But I can't just leave him, I have to try to make him well."

The priest bit his lip, and then he nodded. "Alright you can try!"

"Could we fetch Tikka for him? Please, Jerik!"

The Priest voice was firm now. "Tikka would need rewarding. I'll not be asking her to come all this way, just for a pup that won't last the night."

"Then I'll take him to her myself!"

"Joey, love," pleaded the priest, and then he bit his lip, "If you will!"

It was cold outside. Joey hugged the puppy close to keep him warm and began to run. Joey was good at running. He'd had a lot of practice, chasing the cow as it nosed after pasture, and running down to the fishing boats to beg the scraps from other families who still had strong men to fish for them. Sometimes he ran along the pebbles of the bay when there was no one else to see, feeling the foam lap at his toes, just for the joy of running, to pretend that if he ran fast enough he could catch the sunset.

But this run was different. There was no time to enjoy the wind in his face today. The scent of the sea changed to cattle smells and heather. The puppy whimpered in his arms and then was still.

Tikka's hut sat by the stream that bubbled down from the snowmelt great mountain. The witch had lived by herself as long as Joey could remember, picking her herbs by moonlight when their magic was the strongest, muttering her curses if the men forgot to bring her share of fish, or if the chief was late bringing his bull to her cow. Today the witch's cow was grazing across from the stream, near to calving. It stared Joey then bents its head to the grass.

Joey paused by the cowhide door. He'd have just called and gone into any other hut. But no one entered Tikka's uninvited. Joey caught his breath then called as politely as he could.

"Tikka, please, it's Joey. I have a puppy. He's hurt!"

The tattered cowhide moved and the witch's face emerged. She looks at the pup and grinned. No other woman the witch's age had all her teeth, but Tikka's were long and white. The other villagers said Tikka had charmed them from a wolf, up on the great mountain.

"Ah, that one is it?" said Tikka, the toothy grin pushing the wrinkles on her face into new patterns. "Snorri, the Mighty Rover. I knew that he'd be trouble."

"Snorri?" Joey glanced at the pup doubtfully, he didn't look like a might anything.

"Named him myself. It's a True Name too." The witch stepped out of her hut, bringing with her the scent of fish oil and old herbs, and just a breath of barley beer. She lifter the pups nose then twisted his leg. The puppy howled in again.

"Will he die?" whispered Joey.

"Yes," said Tikka, and then she cackled, just like a witch should, and the smell of herbs and beer became stronger. "But not for many years yet! Bring him inside boy, and let's see to him."

Joey hesitated. "I have nothing for you!"

"You have your legs, boy!" said Tikka "You can take my cow with your priests up the mountain in the summer. "Now bring him in here."

It was dark in the hut, with the hide across the doorway blocking out the spring sunlight. A pot bubbled on the smouldering turf fire underneath the smoke hole. Joey blinked at it. "Those look like … snails …"

The witch peered at him then cackled again "Most would scream at a pot of snails. Nothing wrong with snails, boy. Cook them with their shells and mush the lot and eat them once a week and you'll have teeth as good as mine, not matter how many children your wife gives you …" Tikka phased off, and tilted her head towards Joey … "Well maybe not a wife for you my boy … or children … but an adventure with that dog of yours."

Joey stared at her, the witch was often not wrong, and his thoughts drifted to that land of jewels there was set in the clouds. The witch cackled again.

"Now, let's see this pup. How did you end up with him?"

"I rescued him. The Chief said I could have him."

"Generous. Bet he'll wish he hadn't when the pup gets bigger."

Joey felt his heart pound louder than the bubbling stream. "Then he'll recover?"

Tikka nodded. She laid the puppy on the stone bench and he whimpered with the cold and pain of being moved. "The eye's bad," she muttered. "Nothing we can about that except help it heal." She bent down sniffed Snorri's blood-stained stomach." Can't smell guts, so nothing's punctured. That's how you can tell how bad a wound is boy. If you can smell guts there's no hope."

"Will he be able to walk?" said Joey anxiously.

"He might limp a bit. But his bones are still soft because he's young, so they should heal. Aye, he'll recover, if you care for him enough.

"I will!" promised Joey.

The witch stirred up the turf fire. She poured the boiled snails into a wood jar and refilled the pot with water from the bucket by the door. Next, she selected herbs from the long lines drying from the roof and threw them into the water to heat.

"See? You'll have to do this too." She thrust the herbs at Joey's nose. "Smell! Think you can find those again?"

Joey nodded. "Yes. That's wild garlic and that –"

"I know what they are, boy! As long as you do too. Now, cook them for as long as it takes to sing two verses of the 'Fisherman's Lament'. Wait for the potion to cool and wash him with it. Then mix the herbs with honey to cover up the wounds. You've got honey at home?"

Joey shook his head. The witch sighed. "There's a pot of it behind the door. Take it. But this autumn you look out a hive, mind and pay me back."

"I will," promised Joey.

"Mind you don't burn him – the herbs should be hot. And you bandage him like this, just firm enough to hold the herbs. Change the dressing twice a day," instructed Tikka, "until the wounds start to scab, then leave them clear."

"What about the magic?" asked Joey timidly. "Don't I have to say words over him or something?"

Tikka laughed. It was a real laugh, not her witches cackle. "The powers in the herbs, not me. Magic is good to trick the foolish into doing what they should have done if they'd had sense in the first place. Though sometimes …" The witch paused suddenly, and frowned …

"Joey …"

"Yes Tikka?"

"Tell the priest that this dog will be useful. He'll be worth the feeding. Tell him you'll be needing him."

"To help watch the cows?"

"For that too," said the witch cryptically. "Now be off with you."

Joey nodded. He lifted the pup carefully and kissed his nose. "Come on, Snorri, my little Snozzie. You're going to get better now. We're going home." He carried Snorri out into the fresh, cold air and ran back to the hut by the shore.


	3. Food Problems

Title: The Land of Clouds and Jewels

Pairing(s): Seto/ Jou

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl,

Summary: When your world is mixed with the un-common, what do you do? Who do you turn to? More importantly how do you learn to live again?

Authors notes: THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

SINCE I REALLY AM SPOILING YOU GUYS – the FIRST 3 Chapters to this one, I would REALLY really love to hear what you think about this guys – so please review – I like reviews …

___Food Problems___

That night Joey slept on his bracken bed with Snorri besides him. He kept him warm with his cowhide cover, and when the pup whimpered he held him closer until he forgot about the pain.

The next morning he changed the bandages. The pup whined, especially when he pulled the herbs off and then put on more. But when he had finished he snuggled close, as though grateful for his warmth.

The priest peered through the door. He'd been dragging the wood plough through the rocky soil outside the hut, so they could plant the spring kale and barley seed. Normally Joey would have helped, but today he was staying close to Snorri.

"How is he?"

"I think he's stronger," said Joey hopefully. "Aren't you, Snorri?"

"Arf arf!" said the puppy weakly. Joey laughed. "He knows his name!"

The priest smiled. "Snorri!" What a name for a pup like that! You should call him cuddles, or Wimperwail.

Joey shook his head stubbornly. "Tikka says his name is Snorri. She says it's a true name and that he'll be useful."

The priest opened his mouth to speak, then saw the happiness on Joey's face and shut it again. Happiness came too rarely to the hut on the shore. So he said instead "You need to feed him something,"

Joey nodded. He put the puppy on his lap and held a handful of warm barley mash up to his nose. Snorri whined and held his nose away.

"He won't eat!" said Joey despairingly.

"He's too small, perhaps," said the priest. "He's forgotten how to lap, if he ever knew it. Here." He lifted Snorri's chin with one hand and gently edged the tips of his two fingers in his mouth. A trickle of the barley marsh ran down his throat before he realised.

Snorri swallowed a few mouthfuls, then seemed to realise what was happening. He shut his jaws and tried to squirm away.

The priest shook his head. "Dogs like meat," he said quietly.

Joey said nothing. The hut had no smoked legs of meat hanging from its rafters. Even fish was precious.

Then a shadow darkened the door.

"How is the pup doing?" It was the voice of the Chief's son, Gwynwr.

"He won't eat," said Joey worriedly. "And we don't have any meat to give him."

Gwynwr shrugged. "Too bad," he said carelessly. Then the light came through the door again and he was gone.

Snorri slept after that, with Joey's hands stroking him, and his lap to keep him warm, while the priest went back to dig the barley field. Joey was just trying to get the pup to take the barley sludge again when Gwynwr reappeared. He thrust something through the door.

"Here. See if he'll eat that," he said. He was gone again before Joey could thank him.

Joey looked at what he'd brought. It was a badger, limp and bloody.

Suddenly the pup lifted up his head. "Arf!" he announced weakly.

Joey laughed, "You like the smell of badger meat, do you! Thank you!" he called to Gwynwr, but there was no reply.

The priest cooked the badger with the barley, to make the meat go further. Joey trickled the mush into Snorri's mouth, as he had done before. The pup ate reluctantly at first, and then began to gobble, as though he had realised he was hungry. Afterwards Joey held him on his knee and scratched behind his ear, but carefully, so as not to disturb his wounds. And while he scratched he sang.

It was a song his father had taught him, and that his father had sung too, mending the fishing nets or at the summer feast. The villagers had said Pa's voice was so beautiful, even the seals came to shore to hear it. This was the first time Joey had sung since he died.

_Wind on the river, _

_Wind on the sea, _

_There the winds rest,_

_And my love waits for me._

The priest smiled as he ground the barley in the bowl for the night's barley cake. Then suddenly Snorri lifted up his nose.

"Hoooooooooowwwwwwwwl!!!"

The priest laughed. "He's saying, 'No, this is how you sing properly!'"

Joey looked down at the pup. He was so small and so earnest. He bent down to rub his nose on his. But by now the pup was nearly asleep.

Gwynwr bought meat every few days after that. Joey knew he must spend all his nights up on the great mountain, setting his snares for him, as well as going fishing with the men each day. But he just handed the bloody lumps to him through the door, as though the gift was nothing, and mumbled something, then was gone.

One day there was hare and than a squirrel, and sometimes a puffin or a cod head or even scraps of venison from the chief's table.

Snorri grew stronger day by day. He ate barley cake now too with cheese and sour butter and smoked fish, the same food that Joey ate with the Priest.

Before long he was well enough to limp after Joey as he collected shellfish or seaweed, his fat belly almost dragging on the ground; nosing at the fish guts by the barrels that were dug into the pebbly shore and used to smoke the fish; bouncing the waves; or digging in the village compost heap, stinking of rotten kale stems and dung.

When Joey and the Priest scratched the stony soil with their driftwood plough Snorri barked to keep the birds from the barley seed, or bounded round them while they dug the peat and spread it out to dry so it would burn. And day-by-day Snorri's leg got better, so he hardly limped at all except when he was tired. Sometimes Joey felt the Chief's eyes upon him as he threw driftwood for Snorri to chase on the stony shore. Snorri might limp, and his face was scarred, but he was still a valuable dog, worth three sacks of barley at least or a cow.

But Snorri was Joey's now.

The days grew longer. The older men went after gulls' eggs, and this time no one fell from the cliffs, as they had done the previous year. There were eggs enough for everyone, even for the hut on the shore. For weeks the whole village smelt of egg farts, and Snorri's belly looked round as an egg itself.

And then it was summer, the longer days eating up the night, the midges biting every bit of skin they could find. Above the village the great mountain turned from white to brown and then to green.

It was time for Joey to take the cattle up to pasture.


	4. The Adventure Begins

Title: The Land of Clouds and Jewels

Pairing(s): Seto/ Jou

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl,

Summary: When your world is mixed with the un-common, what do you do? Who do you turn to? More importantly how do you learn to live again?

Authors notes: THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

I would love to hear what you think about this guys – please please review – I like reviews …

_**~The Adventure Begins ~**_

Taking the cattle to pasture was a task for Joey, the older men and boys fished or hunted, or mended the fishing nets, and cut the turf for burning. The woman dried the fish in long flapping lines outside the round stone huts, or smoked them; they planted the barley and the kale in the rocky soil, they ground the grain to flour for the barley cakes, made the barley beer and collected shellfish and driftwood along the shore.

Every summer Joey took the shaggy high horned cattle up the mountain to get fat on fresh new grass. Some of the girls would come up as well and they would milk the cows and make the butter and the cheese, while the bull calves got fat enough to be butchered at the end of the summer, so their meat could be salted to eat through winter.

Twice each moon the women made the journey up to the mountain to bring the girls and Joey fish and barley cakes and check the goings on, and to collect the soft new cheese and carry it back down to the village to press it, and bury the butter in the cold, we soil by the stream, so it would still be fresh to eat in the winter when the cows no longer gave their milk.

The summer went on, and each day continued into the next with Joey running around on the mountain to bring the cows to the girls for milking.

It was one of those mid-summer days when sea and sky seemed to be one, each as grey as the other, the rain gusting the wind. Even from the hut which Joey had taken refuge in with the girls, he could see the waves crash upon the shore and the white caps across the sea.

The cows hung around the hut, as they usually did when the weather was bad. It was the most sheltered spot on the mountain, which was why the hut had been built there. On some of the slopes the wind could almost blow a cow away.

The girls lay on their bracken beds, with Snorri flopped across Hekja and Bronwyn – he was too big now for one lap alone – while Bronwyn scratched his tummy and Hekja scratched behind his ears. Joey gazed out at the rain as the winds lashed the walls and trickles of dirty water seeped through the roof.

The rain eased as the day wore on but the wind still howled, as loud as Snorri when he decided he'd sing too.

Rhiania and Morwyn shared out the fish head and gave Snorri the bones to chew, and then Morwyn squelched out of the hut for a call of nature. But she had gone only a few steps when she flew back inside.

"Ships!" she yelled, her wet brown hair plastered to her face.

"Where?" replied Joey

"Out past the islands!" cried Morwyn.

None of the village boats should have been out in weather like this. Joey raced out of the door and stared out to the sea, his hair blowing in the wind. Joey stared at the grey ocean. Yes, there were ships out there, like no ships that she had ever seen. The village boats were round with a short stubby sail. These ships were huge, and there were no sails, and they were crowded with people. Some sailors were leaping at the side of the boat and others were bailing. The ships were making straight for the village harbour.

"The un-sacred!" whispered Rhiania,

"How do you know? You've never seen a boat like that!"

"Who else would they be? None of our boats are that big!" said Joey.

"But why would they come here?" Bronwyn said aloud, her father the Chief had taught his children about the UN-SACRED people who lived off on other lands, and invented things, and failed to live the simple life. These were _evil_ people, capable of all sorts of things. "Why would they come here?" she repeated again.

"The storm, must have blown them off course! Come on! We have to warn the village! They won't have seen them yet!" Shouted Joey.

"No!" Bronwyn's voice held real terror, "We can't go down there!"

"We have too!" said Joey

"You fool! You know what the un-sacred do to people!"

"That's why ~we ~ have to warn the village!" cried Joey.

Bronwyn suddenly sounded like a chief's daughter, "Think!" she yelled, "By the time we got there, they would have landed. At least we're safe up here. Better that some our village survives than none at all!"

"_SO_ we should wait up here in safety and let the village die?" Cried Joey.

"Better that than kill us all! And here we have the cows and shelter!"

"No! We have to try!" Joey looked around wildly, he had seen too much death lately, and the less that happened the better. "But your right. There is no need to risk all our lives! I'll go!" And with that he was flying down the mountains, face against the wind.

"Joey!" cried Bronwyn,

But Joey had gone, with Snorri bounding after him.


	5. Attack!

Title: The Land of Clouds and Jewels

Pairing(s): Seto/ Jou

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl,

Summary: When your world is mixed with the un-common, what do you do? Who do you turn to? More importantly how do you learn to live again?

Authors notes: THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

I would love to hear what you think about this guys – please please review – I like reviews …

___Attack__**! ~**_

The path twisted and turned as Joey ran down the great mountain. Soon he could no longer see the ships, or the village either, just hills and the grey distance of the sky and sea, and the sea eagle peering curiously as it balanced on the wind. Behind him Snorri leaped and pranced as though he was sure it was a game.

Once Joey slipped, but he was back on his feet before Snorri had time to lick his face. Then he dislodged some rocks as they went crashing down below.

But mostly they just ran.

The path curved past the witch's hut near the stream. The witch stared as Joey ran past.

Joey didn't even pause. "Un-Sacred Ships!" he yelled.

"Boy! Come back here!" shouted Tikka, but her words were swallowed by the wind. Joey was gone.

Finally the path curved again. The village was below them. Joey stopped and stared, and tied to still his breath. Beside him Snorri flopped down on to his tummy and whined at the smell of blood.

Bronwyn had been right, Joey realised. He was too late. No one could help the village now.

Down in the shallows the ships bounced on the waves, fat in the middle and long at each end, he had never seen anything like them.

But mostly Joey saw the men, grown men, taller than the Chief, with darker skin and dark hair that streamed out underneath metal hats. Bright eyes and bright swords too – they strode above the bodies of the villagers. _Why do dead people look so much smaller than when they were alive?_ Thought Joey.

The stench of death was everywhere, a strong sweet smell, overpowering even the smells of fish and salt.

Snorri whimpered again. He had killed a wolf and hunted game. But even to him this smell seemed wrong.

Someone screamed, far away. Joey could hear sobbing too and a faint clang, clanging that he had never heard before.

Suddenly his mind fought free of shock. He had to get to Jerik! But if the un-sacred saw him they'd have him too. Joey glanced around then made for the shelter of a bush. He signalled to Snorri to follow him. He needed no urging, but clung close to his heels.

They slipped from wall to wall, from one hut to the next. They were by the Chief's hut now and there was the Chief's wife, lying sprawled upon the stones, and Snorri's mother too. The big dog must have tried to defend her mistress, for there was a great cut across her neck.

Joey knelt by the Chief's wife and cradled her head in his lap. The woman blinked at him, as though it was hard to see. "No!" she whispered. "Don't stay here, child. Run!"

"Jerik?" whispered Joey

The Chief's wife groaned. "There is no way you can help him. Get away. Go!"

Snorri whined and bent to lick the woman's face. Joey laid his hand on his head and whispered "Quiet!"

His hand was steady even though his voice was not. He laid the chief's wife back gently on the stones and crept back to the shelter of the wall.

The kept on going.

There was another body, Rhiania's mother, bloody and white, but at least she was still breathing although she didn't move. Another body, not far away – the Chief – his body wet with blood. His empty eyes stared at the sea. Three of his men lay about him. They were dead. They had to be dead. No man could with wounds like that.

Joey kept his hand on Snorri to warn him to be quiet. But he didn't need his warning now.

The clanging sounds were coming from the other side of the hut. Joey peered around the corner.

"Gwynwr!" he whispered. But there was too much noise for Gwynwr to hear him.

Gwynwr held a sword awkwardly in both his hands. It wasn't his – no man on this island owned anything like it, the odd hunting knife and the Chief's big axe. Gwynwr must have grabbed it from one of the un-sacred.

One of them stood before him, and they banged their swords together. But even to Joey it was clear that the other was merely playing with the youth, letting him try to hit, while the man weaved aside and laughed.

Then all at once the man seemed to loose his patience. He struck a blow at Gwynwr's head that sent him down.

Joey gripped Snorri's fur so hard that his fingers hurt. But still he made no sound and neither did the dog. There was nothing he could do for Gwynwr now.

They crept along the wall, Joey first and Snorri following, reluctant. Another woman's body, and another. They were nearly at Joey's hut now and suddenly before them was Jerik, sprawled on his back on the shingle stones, and two men too.

Joey stared, but the scene wavered in front of him, as though water washed over it. It was impossible … impossible. How could one person do that to another? His skin prickled with the horror. Then Suddenly his vision cleared and he ran forward.

Jerik was white with terror and twisted with pain too. But he saw Joey, just a glimpse as one man moved. He screamed out, "RUN!"

That was the last thing he ever said. Once of the men – the largest, with a chin like a cod fish and almost no hair at all – plunged his sword into his heart then pulled it out, all bloody.

Joey screamed. It was a scream that held all the horror of Gwynwr's death, of the devastation of his village, of grief and pain. He ran towards Jerik's body and knelt down. His eyes stared at the sky and there was a froth of blood from his mouth.

The nearly hairless man grabbed Joey's arm and hauled him up to his feet. He grinned. His teeth were as white as wolves.

"This one is mine!" He roared. The words sounded strange but his meaning was plain.

The other man laughed. He had blood upon his hands and on his face and elsewhere too, but he could still laugh.

"You've had your share, Otogi!" he cried. He pulled Joey away, so he stumbled against his body and half fell.

"No such thing!" the man called Otogi cried. For a moment the men glared, as though they were about to fight each other.

Joey struggled, kicking and trying to bite. The man just laughed, then screamed. Snorri had leaped at him silent as a spear, and bitten him behind the knee so deeply that his teeth met through tendons.


	6. The Chase is On

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

I have reposted the chapter this morning since a reviewer pointed out that there were a few errors on this chapter, I took the time this morning to have a read through – I think I have got most of them, but I haven't had enough coffee to get ALL of them. As I have said this story was written about three years ago, and the first few chapters are **heavily** based upon the story 'Slave Girl' by Jackie French, I've just sorted out where I wanted the story to go – and this happens in the next chapter, which I will be posting sometime today.

I am looking for a beta reader and if anyone feel they are up to the job, they could PM me or find a way of letting me know, it would be much appreciated.

**Responses to reviewers:**

Thanks to **i'malive** for pointing out those few mistakes, as mentioned in the review you said it reminded you of a book – which I have pointed out was Jackie French 'Slave Girl'. Joey is definitely a 'HE' and I have hopefully found out those typo's – I don't like him as a girl and would never change him to be one, although I have tried and that story is also buried – and will remain so).

**Suzanne **glad you are liked the first few chapters and hope you are still reading!

~_ The Chase is on! ~_

The man yelled, letting Joey go. He turned and grabbed at Snorri but Snorri had gone, leaping across the shingle. Joey raced after him, his breath sobbing, his face smeared with tears and Jerik's blood.

Snorri slowed down to let him catch up to him. Behind them the first man was examining his leg. But the man called Otogi gave a yell and galloped after them.

"What the -?" A woman stepped out of the chief's hut. She was the first un-sacred woman that Joey had seen. She wore a dress, finer than any the village woman wore, and a cap like helmet like the men with bright hair dyed a colour that Joey had never seen. In her arms she held the Chiefs best ale horns, carved and inlaid with bronze. They were the only good things in the hut, passed down from Chief to Chief. But the village had no Chief now.

"Run Otogi!" the woman called to the man, as though delighted by the chase.

Joey swerved. He raced past the Chief's hut then along the track that led to the mountain hut. Then suddenly he veered. That path led to the girls. He couldn't lead the un-sacred there! Bronwyn had been right – the girls were safe, and Joey had to keep them so.

The man Otogi was winded already. He carried his heavy shield, and hadn't spent the summer racing after cows on mountain slopes like Joey had. He could hear him gasping, but there was no time to turn to see how close he was. Through the cow field they ran past the chief's bull, then over the stone fence. The man lumbered across the fence too, then leaned against it, panting.

Joey risked a glance. He'd given up!

Then someone yelled behind him. "Your past it Otogi! Leave it to those with proper hair!"

Another yelled, "Let me show you how it's done Otogi!"

The man Otogi growled. "You see if you can catch him Pegasus. He must have feet like falcons wings!"

Suddenly another man's footsteps joined the chase.

"Go to it, Pegasus!" It was the un-sacred woman, her voice high and clear above the men's.

Down to the beach they fled and along the shingle. The man Pegasus leather shoes slipped on the wet rocks, but Joey and Snorri's feet were sure. Around the bay, and up the other side. It seemed to Joey as though the world had narrowed to his feet pounding on the pebbles, breath tearing at his lungs and the speedy beat of Snorri's feet at his heels. The cliff reared up before them with its path of dirt and stones.

The man was gaining now, as he was new to the chase and they were not. Even Snorri was panting and Joey's breath seemed torn from deep within his body. It was impossible to go any faster up the path – any misstep might mean he slid back down into the arms of the man. But if he had to go slowly, so did he, and he knew this and he did not.

Up … up … For a moment Snorri's feet slipped on the loose dirt, but Joey reached down and hauled him up.

The man was nearly on them. His sword flashed down, just behind Snorri's tail. But now the boy and the dog had made the cliff top. The wind lashed at them, smelling of storm and see and the distant tang of blood.

Back they ran, towards the village. Joey tried to think. Which way now? There was one path that might lead them to safety, if only he could make it. It was a hunter's path from the village. If he and Snorri could get up there they'd be safe, hidden among the cliffs and mountain crags.

Hope gave him strength. His feet pounding along the path sure footed as a hare. The man was further behind now. The gap grew as he neared the village. Joey thudded down the path, towards the Chief's. No time to glance at the bodies either, only time to run, to force his legs to keep on going.

Past the hut … Snorri was in the lead now, for he had four legs to Joey's two. Suddenly something slashed across his ankles. Joey fell forward. His knees crashed on to the ground, jarring him. Joey had to scream. But there was only enough breath for a gasp of horror and despair.

Joey tried to rise. A hard foot held him down. Strong small hands grasped his wrists and tied them roughly.

Joey struggled to see who held him. Was it the man Otogi, who had killed Jerik? Would he suffer the same fate, the last of his village to be slaughtered?

But when Joey turned it was a woman's face – the woman he had seen before. One hand held at Joey's short hair, close to his scalp, to stop him trying to run away. The other held a sword. It was this that Joey had stumbled over, held out flat to trip him as he ran.

The man Pegasus was on them now. He leaned over, trying to catch his breath, then looked up and grinned.

"So you have caught my fish for me, little sister," he panted to the woman. He sounded his words strangely, they were unfamiliar to Joey – he could not understand them.

The woman laughed and let the sword dangle by her skirts. She was young; there were rings on her fingers and a gold band on her arm and brooches on her dress, and necklace too, with almost enough metal to make a cooking pot.

"Your getting soft, Pegasus! Too much time sitting on your bum while on board the ship. Your legs have forgotten what they're for!"

The man – Pegasus – hauled Joey up roughly by his hair, "He's mind now, at any rate."

"No he's not!" said the woman coolly. "I was the one who caught him, I claim him."

Joey gazed frantically from one to the other trying to follow their speech. How could he escape? And were was Snorri? _Please_ he thought, _please Snorri; go to Tikka or the girls. You'll be safe there. Go, or the un-sacred will get you too_.

Pegasus stared at the woman. "Are you serious, Mai? What do you want with another slave?" He looked at Joey contemptuously. "He'll be quite unskilled coming from a poor place like this."

The woman, Mai laughed again. "I have other plans for him! Pegasus – He will be of value – to the right person."

"The right person – YOU – mean that CEO your friend is trying to date?"

Mai shrugged, "We will see," she said calmly. "Will you take the boy to my ship! Or will I?"

For a moment it looked as though Pegasus would argue. Then he dropped Joey suddenly, so again he sprawled on the wet ground. "Take him," he said abruptly, and walked off down to the shore.

"Please," began Joey. Surely a woman would be kinder than a man. "Please let me go …"

There was a growl behind them. Snorri leapt, as he had leaped at the man Otogi and the wolf. His jaws met where the woman's knees would be, underneath her skirts.

But the cloth got in the way. Snorri reared back to strike again. But the woman was swifter. She lifted her sword and struck him hard against his neck.

The dog collapsed.

"No," whispered Joey. "No!"

The woman glanced at him. The dog had been trying to protect the boy. She gestured to one of the passing men. "Carry him to my ship." She looked around the village contemptuously. "He's worth more than anything else in this place."

"Yw cywir?" stammered Joey, but his words were lost.

The woman did not understand him, and he did not understand her, the woman gestured to the boat.

"Now will you walk, or must you be carried too?"

Joey tried to understand. But the accent was so strong. His mind was numb with pain and exhaustion. But the word 'walk' at least was clear.

"Walk," said Joey. He had no choice. Snorri had tried to save him. He couldn't abandon him. Besides, now he was all he had.

The big ships bounced on the waves far out in the harbour, but there were smaller boats pulled up on the pebbles in the bay. One of the men shoved Joey roughly into the nearest one. It was already piled with bags of barley, and the iron pot that Joey recognised as the chiefs.

It took two men to carry Snorri. They flung him into the bottom of the boat then pushed it out into the waves. Joey knelt by Snorri. He wanted to hold his head in his lap or stroke him, but his hands were bound too tight. He gazed about him. Ships, so many ships and the shore growing more distant. Tears stung his eyes. He looked down at Snorri instead. Was he moving?

Suddenly his eyes opened. He blinked and tried to get up.

"Shh. Don't move." He was afraid that if he tried to jump out they'd hit him again. "Stay, boy. Stay!"

Snorri whined. He tried to sit up, then collapsed down again. The tears were blinding Joey now but it didn't matter. There was nothing he wanted to see. Joey laid his face on Snorri's fur as the boat bobbed out towards the waiting ships.

As the smaller craft reached the boat, Joey was pulled aboard, and Snorri as well, but this is were they parted company. Joey was taken inside the boat, and thrown into a small room, with only the window looking out.

He must have finally dozed from exhaustion, despite the bobbing motion of the ship and the growing pain in his bound wrists, for it was dawn when he opened his eyes again.

***

Back on the shore, some of those who had spent the night ashore, were packing up, their arms full of whatever they had stolen – cooking pots and cheeses, calfskins and dried fish. Someone had even put a ramp down into the shallows from one of the ships and was leading the Chief's bull through the waves.

The poor beast looked terrified and tried to bolt, till the man gave it a whack about the rear with the blunt of his sword.

Joey knew how the bull was feeling. Where had his life gone, only he'd known? Where were the villagers? Were they all dead, except the girls up on the great mountain and the witch?

Finally the ship began to wallow out from the calm of the bay, Joey stood and watched the only life he knew, begin to move away from him. He stared at the distant shore; it was still nothing moved, except for the eagle circling above. Even the gulls seemed to have flown. Then suddenly he saw a figure striding out onto the cliff top above the waves, her cloak wrapped tight about her.

It was the witch. As Joey watched she lifted her arm and waved, a small woman growing smaller and smaller still. _How had Tikka guessed when she named a fat little puppy Riki Snorri? _Thought Joey. _How far are we going to travel now?_

**Author's note:** "Yw Cywir?" translates roughly into a stutter question of "Is he dead?"


	7. Under Sail

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

___Under Sail___

For the first day the boat headed out past the other islands that Joey had looked at as he had sat up on the cliffs, he had not known what was on these islands, they were the homes of the Gods. Jerik had told him some things about the un-sacred but he did not know much.

They came from somewhere past the sacred islands, and they did not hold the lands to be holy at all. There islands, where built up with building and a thing Jerik had called concrete. Where wrongdoing, evil and death happened daily, this was not somewhere Joey wanted to go, _but_ now he had no choice.

Joey was lost in his thought, he was unable to close his eyes, for every time he did there was the white and twisted, terror filled memory of Jerik's face, as he looked upon the man that drove a blade through his heart. The last person who had ever cared for Joey, the first person he had ever seen killed. _If this was ~normal ~_ then Joey wanted to go back to his peaceful life – he had just began his training, and he didn't know what he would do without Jerik's guidance.

The room became encased in shadows as the sun slowly lowered itself below the horizon, his hand slowly throbbing, as they remained bound tightly behind him. He slowly lowered himself to the floor, the fear, the exhaustion ~ every detail ~ of the last day, flew around his head. What had his people done to deserve this? For them all to be wiped out, how could the God's be so angry with them?

The boy drew his knees up to his chest, the move sated the hungry pangs his stomach made, although he was kind of glad that he had no food in there, as he was sure with the lurching of the boat, that is the last place it would be. He rested his head on his knees, and slowly the exhaustion caused his body to slip into a much-needed sleeping state.

For a while the boy rested, but seeing the death of Jerik again soon shattered his sleep, he screamed out again,

"_Please_ let me out!"

His body dripped with a cold sweat, he tried to stand again, but this was too much to demand from his aching body. The door to his room, suddenly swung open, two of the other men who had been on the island, marched into the room, Joey pushed himself further into the corner, there was no where else to go. The men having been disturbed from their sleep, had grabbed some tape, and now quickly placed it over the boy's mouth.

"QUIET!" one of them shouted at him, the words were lost on Joey, how could they expect him to do something, when he did not know what they asked of him. Tear's escaped from the boy's eyes, the men laughed and dropped him to the ground, and turned and left the room.

For the rest of the night Joey sat on the floor lacking the strength to pick himself up, lacking the will to do anything. When the sun started to rise again, there were various noises about the ship – the click of the lock, bought Joey's attention to the door. A tall man walked through the door, Joey eyes still gaining the silhouette recognised the man who had chased him through the village, before the woman had captured him. His eyes wide with horror – _now_ – they were coming to kill him! The man finding Joey huddled in the corner walked over to him, he pulled a knife out, and sliced through the ropes that held the boy's arms tight.

For a few moments Joey rubbed his wrists, the blood rushing back through his wrists, Joey glared at the man, and then raised his hands to peel the tape off his mouth, he waited to see if the other man would react, but no – he was being allowed to take off the gag. The man looked over Joey, his mud stained, ripped trousers, his torn shirt, and scraggy blonde hair – this boy had a fire in him – and all it had to be was tamed.

"Hungry?" asked Pegasus, and mimed putting food into his mouth, Joey nodded once, the man, shouted out in his strange language, and within minutes bread and water were bought in for the boy. Joey took them hungrily, but did not get near eating them, before they were taken away from him.

"NO!"

Joey looked at him, he was confused – the man had asked him to eat – had he not, the man pushed his hand down on Joey's head. The boy still weak slowly lowered his body, until he was on his knees. The man took his hand away and Joey stayed down, the man placed the food in front of him, and allowed Joey to eat.

Once finished the boy looked up, the man gestured and Joey handed him the plate, he left the room, leaving Joey on his knees, he closed the door and once again the lock clicked into place. Joey rose off his knees, and walked around the room, he stood in front of the glass panel, and looked out at the endless expanse of sea.

Sometime later, the door clicked undone again, and this times both Mai and Pegasus came into the room, they had flicked the light on. Joey turned to look at them, would he make it out of the door if he tried? Where would he go if he got out of the door? Another man followed them into the room,

"Boy, you have been taken in order that you will learn how to serve …" Pegasus started and the man behind him, slowly repeated to Joey what was being said. The man ~_SPOKE_~ Joey's language, his eyes widened as he listened to what the other man was saying.

"You will learn to do as you are told and when you are told … Chiwi ewyllys dysgu yn gwneud chwi âr cyrhaeddgar a pa bryd chiw âr cyrhaeddgar … I will teach you the words you need to learn … and if you do as you are told … then no harm will come to you!"

The man finished a few words behind Pegasus; he looked at Joey and was surprised at first that the boy said nothing in return – Had he got the right language? Joey's eyes understood what he was being told, but his brain – his brain just could not fathom it! _ A SLAVE!_ Him?


	8. Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

There is so many dialogs going on in this chapter, so for a rough guide:

"_Speech"_ is conversations being held in Joey's language and usually between Joey and Orin,

"**Bold"** is usually instructions in Japanese (I am not even going to pretend I know any words to put in, so you will have to use your imaginations on that one!)

If you are reading this one, I would like to know what you think about it! I am curious, and I know they say that curiosity killed the cat, however satisfaction bought it back!

_**~Training Begins! ~**_

Pegasus and Mai seemed to be waiting for an outburst, but when none came, they turned and left the room, and surprisingly they left the door open, the older man stayed. Joey remained stood where he had since the door had first open and then – here was a man who could speak to him, maybe they could help him understand?

"_What is going on?"_

"I have already explained that to you boy, now let us start your training – by the time we reach Japan in seven days, you must have learnt enough to do as your Master will tell you."

"_Japan,"_ he thought and looked at the man again with puzzlement on his face _"What is that?"_

"_That is where we are sailing too, and by that point you need to have learnt, how to serve your Master or Mistress and since you don't speak the language at all, I have my work cut out!"_

Joey thought about it for a moment his gaze wondering out of the window, once again taking in the expanse of sea ahead of him. It would be wise he thought to understand something about this Japan, and he looked back at the elderly man _"Yes … teach me!" _

Joey couldn't believe that had just come out of his mouth, and had done so willingly, as the day went on, he learnt from the man in front of him, that in the presence of his Master he must always kneel, unless instructed otherwise, and that he must never look him in the eye. He had also learnt how to understand the word 'come', 'sit' and 'follow'. The older man yawned again, and then stood up from his position on the floor.

"I will see you tomorrow, but first come with me, onto the deck of the boat,"

"_Yes,"_ said Joey, and he followed the older man out of the door, as he stepped onto the deck, the sea air greeted him and he took a deep breath. Pegasus and Mai, were deep in conversation on the prow, they looked around as steps were heard on the deck, the man had bought Joey above deck, and suddenly …

"Arf! Arf!"

The dog had found his owner, as he leapt up on Joey's shoulders and licked his face, the boy placed his hands deep in the dogs fur, and stroked heavily, breathing in that all to familiar smell of dog deep into his being. Mai left the prow and walked down towards the boy and dog, as Joey realised she was coming; he quickly lowered himself to the floor, and bowed low. He heard a chuckle as she passed – the boy had learnt something today, she looked at the man …

"Give him something to eat … then make sure he showers … he stinks!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he replied,

"**Come …**" he said and Joey got off his knees, and followed the man back below deck, past the room that he had slept in so far, he was lead into the bathroom, and asked to strip out of his clothes, the older man, preserved the boys dignity, and turned away, to sort the shower out.

"_What is that?"_ Joey asked as the water began to fall from the hole in the ceiling …

"_This boy is a shower! You may have been raised in a land which lives off nothing but what is provided by the Gods – but away from the Islands – Man – have every item that will make there lives easier! Just you wait until you see Japan – then you will see what I mean."_

He glanced over at the boy, who now held his arm out under the running warmish water; he looked back at the man, and stepped underneath the water. In the meantime, the older man walked around the room next door – there was nowhere the boy could go – they would find him out immediately on this boat! And there was the proof, as the big dog bounded into the room in search of his master!

Joey stepped out of the shower and took the towel, as instructed to dry off – on the island he would have come out of the stream and laid in the grass until dry. But here in this world, he needed to behave more appropriately. Once dry, the older man handed him some clean trousers and a tee shirt, Joey thanked the man for them – and got himself dressed.

The boy bent down, and nuzzled his nose into Snorri's thick fur, and started to stroke behind his ears. The older man bought in some more food for the boy, he stood by the door, and waited for Joey to see he was there, and was satisfied, when Joey stopped what he was doing, and got down on his knees, he lowered his eyes to the floor. He gave Joey the food, and sat down in his chair and waited for the boy to finish eating.

Once the boy finished he handed his plate back to the man, and waited for his next instruction, he had learnt that when he was down on his knees he must wait for the instruction to get up. The man nodded and then, walked out of the door, he walked the boy back to the room he had been given, he handed him a mat, and a blanket, and once the boy was inside he locked the door again.

Joey laid the mat down, and placed the blanket on top of it, and he laid himself to the ground. The dog had not been allowed in the room with him, and he lacked that reassurance that everything was going to be okay. He thought about how he might escape, there was no way he could do it while at sea – he couldn't swim. Maybe in Japan he could – there would be a place where he could hide, but not knowing what was ahead of him – apart from a life of slavery, he found it hard to plan.

When the sun rose over the horizon again, Joey had all but set a plan into place, but first he had to get away from these people, and he could not do that until he was ashore. The door clicked open, Mai stood in the entranceway, and Joey scrambled to his knees,

"**Come …"** she said in Japanese, and he got up and followed behind her, he was taken up to the prow of the boat, where the old man from yesterday sat in a chair, and Pegasus leant against the railings. Joey looked around, and then got down on his knees, _these people_ – the people who murdered his village – _were now his Master's_. The dog had been tied to one of the rails, and was trying his hardest to scrabble to his Master.

It was the man – Pegasus that spoke first, they used the old man, to communicate to Joey.

"_What is the name of the dog?"_

"_Snorri!" _

"_What is your name?"_

"Joey …"

Joey became aware that the other man was getting irritated, he thought briefly back to the day before, then he found the reason why, and even though he was talking through Orin he still affixed the term that they wanted to hear.

"_Joey, Master!_" he replied, the man nodded, he'd got the respect that he had expected from any boy. The old man had taught him well, in just 13 hours. Mai bent in and whispered in Pegasus's ear, he looked at the boy in front of him … her whispers, the man smiled and nodded.

"_How old are you boy?"_

"_I have 17 solstice festivals, Master!"_

Pegasus looked at the old man, the old man replied, that the boy was about 17 years old, possibly 18 depending when his birthday fell, in relationship to the midyear festival.

The Master had now grown tired of talking to the boy, he turned away and looked out over the sea, Mai continued to look at him, and had a conversation with the older man, and she then left the prow of the boat, and headed below deck.

The man got off his chair, and the boy followed him, he was taken down below deck again, and the man gave him a bucket and several clothes, he filled it with soapy water, and took him back up to the deck.

"_You will scrub the deck, report back to your Mistress when you have finished,"_ he said, leaving the boy alone. He moved to the corner of the main deck, and on his hands and knees he started to scrub the boat. His eyes drifted from time to time, and always seemed to rest on Snorri, who was still tied to the railings, he had settled now, and was laying on the prow.

For most of the morning, he scrubbed the deck, he refilled his bucket twice, and then moved up onto the prow, he started to scrub again, and was soon left with only the space under Snorri, he stroked the dog, knowing he missed his Master.

A hand grabbed him by his collar, Pegasus hauled him to his feet, there was anger in his eyes, and Joey tried to fight out of his grip, the dog barked, trying to get away from his bindings.

"**You were told to wash the deck, NOT play with your dog!"** the man shouted, Joey stopped fighting against the hold, he lowered his eyes to the deck, then looked up at the man, he had no idea what he was saying,

"Orin …" can a shout from Pegasus, and the old man made his way up on to the deck, he could see that Joey had done something wrong, and he was aware that the man in front of him was shouting. Pegasus let go of him, and Joey fell, and then quickly placed himself on his knees.

Orin, took Joey back down below deck, and locked him back in his room, as Pegasus had instructed him to do so, he maybe an older man than Pegasus, but as Orin had been once in Joey's shoes, Pegasus as a free man, held power over him.

For two days, Joey remained locked in his room, he had, had to use the bucket in the corner, and a few occasions, and now he was sat back in the corner of his room curled up with the blanket around him. His stomach grumbled … _I can't help you, I can't even help myself_ he thought, this was his punishment, he did not know how long it would last, but he hoped they would let him out soon. He thought this punishment was excessive for just stroking his dog, but he guessed that this is what he should expect – after all he was only a slave – a nobody in these people's eyes.

The door to his room clicked open, and Pegasus stood there again, he beckoned Joey out of the room, and pushed him along the corridor to the shower room, and left him to it.

After the shower, Joey put his clothes back on, and tidied around the room – the mess he had made. He opened the door, and realised that nobody was watching him. What was he supposed to do now – the thought back to some of the things Orin had told him, and now he knew the answer. He worked his way back up to the prow of the ship – he knew he would somehow find Pegasus or Mai stood up there, and when he reached the top of the stairs, he lowered himself onto his knees. Mai acknowledged that the boy had probably learnt his lesson, she gave the boy the bread roll she was holding, he bowed his head and took it from her, and ate it hungrily.

After he had finished, he was handed back to Orin to finish his lessons; he listened to what the man had to say. Before he was aware of it night had fallen, and he was being led back to his room, he laid himself on the mat, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

The next morning he was woken by Orin and was sat in his room being given a breakfast of semi warm porridge, he looked up at Orin, who was looking at him.

"_We will arrive into Japan sometime today, and you will be taken to your new Master?"_

"_My new Master? But …"_

"_Mai, is handing you over to someone else – she has no need of another slave – besides she will be back at Sea by the end of the week – she has never settled on land." _

"_Who is my new Master?"_

"_I do not know, all I know is that when you leave this boat today, you will be put into a car, and taken to him."_

"_A car?"_

"_Do you not remember what I said, about us – we have all the technology to live in comfort – the type of life you are used to – is considered backwards to us? You have nothing to be scared of …"_

"_Yes Sir,"_ replied Joey as he finished his breakfast, Orin spent the morning talking to him, about what could be found in Japan, and what he could expect to happen."

As the afternoon came in, he was allowed up to the deck, to stretch his legs, the dog had been placed somewhere else … he turned to Orin …

"_Where is Snorri?"_

"_He no longer belongs to you, Mai has taken him as hers?"_

"_But …"_

"_She has every right to, everything you own, belongs to her …"_

A tear fell down his cheek, Snorri was the only thing that was familiar in this strange new world, that he had been taken into, how would he cope without the dog – he was contemplating this, when the dog in question bounded up to him, and licked his face – maybe the dog would stay with him. He looked over the edge of the boat, and this was the first he saw of this Japan, he took a deep breath – _Whatever would happened, will happened _he thought. His eyes focused on that land in front of him, his new life -

At the other end of this Pegasus gave a yell.

"Home!"

"Home," repeated Mai, but her face had lost its brightness.

"Hold her steady!" bellowed Pegasus. He threw one of the ropes, thick as a man's arm, around a hold. The big ship drew close, as Pegasus pulled the rope tighter then looped it round some more.

The ship was home.


	9. A Foot Ashore!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

_~ A Foot Ashore!___

The boat, had been tied up in dock, Joey had been showered and been given some clothes that did not smell like he had been rolling with the cows all summer. Joey waited on the deck of the boat nobody seemed bothered by him.

Mai had collared and leashed the dog, and was standing on the pier, Joey was on his knees, waiting where he had been told too, and nobody was really concerned over what he was doing. Pegasus had just gone below deck again, when Joey suddenly picked himself up and ran off the boat – he would have got away with it, had his legs not caused him to stumble. His legs expected the land to move and it hadn't, and he then he was grabbed by the scruff of his collar,

"I told you, stay!" said Mai, and pushed him back to his knees, she wrapped the leash of the collar around her arm, in order to hold the dog better. Mai regretted this the next minute, as Joey once again made a bid for freedom, and the dog bound after him – pulling an unwilling Mai behind him. Mai managed to dig her heels into the ground, and release the leash, and watched as the dog bound after the boy.

He would not get far, once he reached the end of this port, the guards would grab him, she walked back to the boat – _hopefully_ – they would not bring the dog back. The final few things that belonged to the crew were unloaded, just as the guards dragged back a rather dishevelled Joey, his hands cuffed behind his back, and the dog trotting along behind them. The guards un-cuffed Joey, and pushed him to the floor in front of Mai, she took a length of chain, and looped it around Joey's neck, but this time he sat still.

Mai started to walk off, and the chain pulled at his neck – he got up and followed behind her, they walked to the end of the dock – the place he had got to last time, the dock had not looked much different, but now that he was looking and not running – huts that seemed to touch the sky, and there were strange metallic animals the moved across the land in front of him. No words ~ could ~ describe the fear that circled around his veins, but despite that few – here he was in the land of the Un-Sacred, and he was at least alive – and despite his circumstances, his head buzzed with an excitement, he was sure he shouldn't feel.

As one of those metal animals came to life, Joey grabbed at the ruff of Snorri's neck, as if to control the dog from jumping to kill the animal, but at the same time to feel the one thing that was familiar in this strange place. Mai opened the door, and got in, the chain linking her to Joey gave a hard tug, and he followed her in, feeling as if this strange animal had eaten him. Mai pushed the boy to the floor and sat back, Snorri laid into Joey's lap, and he put his attention to the dog – but at the same time wondering how Mai would punish him, for running away.

For a length of time, Joey nuzzled into the fur of Snorri – but at the same time he looked around the streets, he did not fully understand what he saw, but at the same time he failed to also see why these people were called Un-Sacred.

Mai pulled something out of her pocket and flipped it open, she pressed it up to her ear, and began to talk to the item. Joey did not understand what she was saying, but it was also clear that whomever she was talking to it was not him, whatever she was talking into amazed Joey, he had never seen someone have a conversation with themselves – unless he counted Ulrich – the crazy old priest on the island.

The car slowed as it pulled onto a driveway, the gates shut behind them, in front of them came the biggest hut that Joey had ever seen. The hut even had a wooden door – Joey had never seen a wooden door – wood was too sacred to use. Mai got out of the car pulling Joey behind her, she pushed the dog back in, and shut the door. Joey tried to get to the dog, but the pull on his neck was too much, and he followed Mai.

The door in front of them opened, and Joey looked up into the tall man's face, his blue eyes icy cold, and seemed to be full of anger. Mai tugged on the chain, and Joey lowered himself to his knees. The man looked at Mai, on principle he hated Mai – the woman she called a friend, was always trying to find some way to have a conversation with him. But when Mai had called saying she had found something of interest to him – he hadn't hesitated to let her come over – and there he was.

The boy in front of him knelt on his knees with a chain around his neck – obviously he was a very naughty dog. His brown eyes had shone golden, as he had tried to get his dog out of the car – _He definitely didn't want two dogs!_ His hair flopped about his face, golden blonde in colour ~just maybe ~ this is what he was looking for.

"Where has he come from?" he asked as he walked around the boy looking down at him.

"One of the Sacred Islands,"

"Interesting –"

"Will you stop being so superstitious, we made it back safe and sound – and the boy doesn't seem to have caused any problems."

"How much?"

Joey looked round at his dog in the car, loosing track of what was being said, they must have come to some sort of deal, for suddenly the chain was pulled again, and when Joey looked up, the man was now holding it.

Mai turned and walked away, once in the car – he watched as Snorri drove away with the woman, he tried to get up, but his new Master pushed him back down. He lifted the chain a little and pulled the boy into the house.

He had everything ready for the new arrival; he had always kept the items ready, in case someone found a golden puppy for him. He pulled the boy into the entrance hall, he wasn't that harsh, and the boy seemed to willingly be following. When they stopped the boy got down on his knees, as he had been taught to do.

The man holding the chain – his new master – now leant forward and took off the chain. Joey lifted his hands to rub his neck, his Master knocked them back down, and Joey guessed that this was not approved.

"What is your name?"

The boy looked in puzzlement for a moment, he recognised a word in there that Pegasus had used, and it took him a moment to place it. His Master in front of him was starting to get angry, when Joey finally understood.

"Joey, Master!" he said in his heavy accent,

_Joey, _thought Kaiba Seto_ interesting name for this boy, _he then chuckled at his recollection of Hebrew names and their meanings.

"How old?"

Joey looked up at him, he did not understand this question, he tried – and it was at this moment, that Kaiba realised this boy could not speak Japanese. The boy did his best; he would have to admit that, as he finally got the response he wanted.

"Seventeen Master!"

This was going to be hard work, but if there was one thing Kaiba Seto was good at, and that was hard work – his patience could be a little lacking sometimes, but his perseverance that was first class.


	10. Household Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

_~Household Rules~_

Kaiba, walked around the boy again – he kept his head bowed, he was subdued for some reason, _was it _the fact that the dog had left him. Kaiba would have to think about that later on – if there were a way to keep this boy here he would find it – this slave would not run off – not that the previous one had been worth finding!

"Snorri?" The boy said quietly, he looked up at his new Master, Kaiba looked at him for a moment, unsure if he was Snorri – and then he remember the words that had come from Joey's mouth, as he tried to get to the dog ~ the dog had some power of the boy – He would get Mai to bring it round at a later date, but first he had to control this boy in front of him.

"No!"

"SNORRI!" shouted Joey, having understood the word 'No!'

He jumped to his feet, and backed off towards the door, he had it partially open before Kaiba slammed his hand against it shutting it in place, he grabbed the boy and whirled him around, the boy hit him, in an attempt to escape. Kaiba grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and pushed him to the floor, and as Joey made to get up again, he sat on Joey's back holding his legs with his, and his arms down.

"Y limbo gwirion! Dos o'ma!"

"What was that boy?"

"Dos I'r diawl!"

The two struggled, until Joey realised he was not going to win, he lay still on the floor, as tears of frustration fell from his eyes, and onto the floor. Kaiba reached over to the box, that he had on the table – and pulled out the leather collar and the lock, he placed it around Joey's neck, and locked it closed, he then took a length of chain, and attached that as well. He obviously needed to have some control of the boy, and if this was the way at the moment – then so be it.

Kaiba realised he would have to sort something out, about the language difference, because he had a feeling that whatever Joey had said, were not nice words – and he wouldn't put up with that boy back chatting him. He stood to his feet, holding the chain in his hand; Joey lay there for a few moments, his chest heaving from the recent spat with his new Master.

Kaiba pulled out his phone from his pocket, and dialled the research department down at Kaiba Corp. He had several things in development, and he had something in prototype that might come in handy. After a few minutes of harsh conversation, he had left his instructions, and the new piece of equipment would be delivered by 5pm.

Kaiba pulled at the leash, and the boy stood up, he bowed his head to the ground, he would be punished he knew it – there was no way he would be able to escape punishment twice in one day. Kaiba walked to his study, the boy followed behind him, he went to his desk.

"Stay, and don't you dare move!" he said, as he dropped the chain to the floor, and the boy kneeled on the ground, his hand laying in his lap, he watched as his new Master opened up his laptop, and listened to the tippy tap-tap of his fingers. Joey looked around the room, the bookshelf full of books, the soft green carpet, and the dark material that covered the windows. Joey's movements caught that of his Master,

"Eyes down!" he said, Joey put his gaze to the floor again, he hadn't known what Kaiba had meant but, he had not been told off, so he must have done the right thing.

Kaiba sat at his computer, he was typing in the same word over and over again, until the language translator found it, or at least found something that might match. He'd remembered the words 'limbo gwirion', but now knowing how to spell it, it took him about 20 minutes to find the right answer.

The Sacred lands – he had the language, so he would be able to programme the collar later, he chuckled to himself – as the definition came up – 'stupid idiot' – if only the boy knew. Kaiba looked down at the boy, he was sat still and his eyes down on the carpet, although in the last few minutes he had changed from sitting on his knees, to sitting with his legs crossed. He had turned the collar round and was absent minded playing with the links on the chain, although the movement was not bothering his Master.

The room swam out in front of Joey –_Not now!_ He thought as his head pulsed and he bought his hands to his head. The last thing he saw was his Master looking up from what he was doing.

_Joey watched on his knees, as Kaiba pulled the dog out from his arms, he clenched his neck as a shock went through his body. He let go of the dog – and his Master dragged the dog, to the penned area in the corner of the entrance hall. The boy held his neck, crying out for the dog, the Master came back to him, and picked him up by his collar; "I told you what would happen, now get back to work!"_

Kaiba had poured the boy a glass of water from the jug on his table – he knelt by the boy as he scrunched into a ball on the floor. The boy became vaguely aware of him, as the room came back into focus and he released his head.

Confused at why his Master was kneeling beside him, he took the water with shaking hands – _These were normal for him – _Jerik had been training him_ – so they were not so painful_ _– but these visions only came at intervals._

His Master seeing that he was recovering, stood and moved back behind his desk, he cursed himself for showing the boy that he cared, but it was not every day someone had a spasm whilst sitting on the floor in his office. He made a mental note to keep and eye on the boy and possibly arrange for the family Doctor to come and check him over; but first he would watch for any signs of it reoccurring.

"Yn y lle yw Snorri?" The boy found his voice - it shook, as he questioned his Master.

"Snorri – the dog?" His Master looked at him, "With Mai!" he said, the boy nodded he understood small words, and words that had been said to him. He finished the glass of water; he rose slowly to his feet, and replaced the glass on the table. The door to the Office knocked, his Master looked up – and motioned to Joey to answer the door, Joey walked over to the door and opened it, and a woman placed a package in his arms:

"For Master Kaiba," she said and then turned and left,

Joey had understood the word Master, and shut the door and turned back to the man at the computer, he laid it on the table, and then stepped back and went back onto his knees. The man ignored him placing it; he looked at Joey as he knelt by the table. He opened up the package, his technicians having managed to produce what he wanted in such short time. He pulled the disk out of the package first and loaded it into his computer so that he could upload the programme that would enable him to understand things the boy said. It would also act as a tracker, so that he would know where the boy was at any given time during the day or night, it also had the ability to shock the boy, if he needed to control him, or to punish him for any reason. Although ~ he'd thought about it a bit more, and he had realised how much that boy loved the dog that had gone with Mai, he would send for the dog, and maybe he would be able to use him, as a way of keeping the boy under control – he could have a similar collar made for the dog.

He stood, and called the boy over – the boy stood, and then knelt in front of his Master, Kaiba bent forward and removed the lead and collar from the boy, he placed the other one around his neck, and the clasp was locked.

"Now go, sit back over there," said his Master, he still had some work to do, before his younger brother came home, he wanted the weekend free to spend sometime with his brother and to now train the boy.

The boy went and did as he was told, and he sat there waiting for the next command, he waited as the room, started to dim, as his Master flicked the lamp on by his desk. He rested his arms on the table, and laid his head in them – and the next thing he knew, was a sharp pain that started in his neck – he jumped awake, raising his hands up to the source of the problem whilst exclaiming:

"Pa beth y uffern!"

His Master looked at him, and then at the screen, the programme he had put in, had documented the phrase the boy had used, and had translated it … "What in hell?" … _How_ appropriate thought Kaiba,

"Come!" he said to the boy, and he lead him out of the room – they had just got to the entrance hall when, the door opened up and a younger version of his Master came through the door, raven black hair, and a face full of fun, compared to the more serious face of his sibling.

"Big Brother!" he said, as he came in through the door, the boy got to his knees, next to Kaiba, he could see the resemblance between the two, once on his knees he lowered his eyes to the floor – but not before he flicked them back up to capture the face of the younger sibling again. Joey knew that by drawing attention to himself, it risked being seen – the last time he had looked at someone with Pegasus, he had received a kick and had his head pushed to the ground, and at present – although he knew little of his Master, he knew he would be one for punishing him, for any trouble caused.

"Mokuba," he replied, as the boy came in and shut the door

"Who is this?"

"This is Jou –"

"Jou, this is Master Mokuba!"

Joey bowed his head wondering why he was now being called Jou, but if his Master had decided that was his name then that was his name, he had no right to contradict his Master, but maybe ~ just maybe one day he would explain. After all it was Tikka that had given him his name, and he was scared that if he lost that – then he would loose his past. Kaiba had glanced over Jou as he had said his name, something was wrong – but because the boy did not speak up, he could not ascertain what it was, and so continued with Mokuba.

"Mokuba, go get out of your school uniform and then we will sort out some dinner," said his Master,

"Sure," said the boy and he left the room, heading up the stairs,

His Master headed out towards the kitchen, the staff would have headed home for the day, but they would have left everything prepared in the fridge for the boys, when they were ready for dinner. The boy followed his Master, and entered the kitchen – his Master was washing his hands, before he went to the fridge and started to prepare the dinner.

He reached the ladle into a large pan on the stove, and taking a bowl put two ladles into the bowl, he reached over to something else and put the bowl inside, it made a funny beep, and lit up, whilst this happened he continued to prepare, as Mokuba joined him, and pulled out plate and cutlery.

There was a 'ping' and his Master reached into the microwave, for the bowl of gruel he had, had prepared for the boy – he laid it on the work surface, and handed the boy a spoon, and gestured to the bowl. The boy stuck the spoon in – it was kind of the same colour as barley soup, that Jerik would make, he put it in his mouth, the taste bland, it was nothing like his favourite meal.

"Do you not like it?" asked his Master, as he made to take the bowl away from the boy, Jou reached to take the bowl back, his Master moved it further away. Jou handed him the spoon – he'd messed up, he would not get food now. Kaiba watched the boy give up easily – he knew he had done wrong – but what he did not realise was that his Master would give him the bowl back, when he and his brother sat down to eat.

Kaiba, pointed at the washing up pile that was building on the side, and Jou moved towards it, he looked over the taps, and turned one on, the water came running out, and Jou jumped back a little. Kaiba rolled his eyes – this boy really had never seen any form of technology before, he walked over to the tap, and turned the cold one off, and put the hot one on, and when the sink was full he turned it off, he gave Jou a cloth and set him to work.

He washed the dishes stacking them up, and Mokuba was drying them up, as Kaiba finished plating up the meal, he took them over to the breakfast bar, he laid down the meal for him and his brother. Once Jou finished the washing up, he gave him back the bowl of gruel that he had given him, Jou knelt down on the floor, and began to eat his meal, while sitting at Kaiba's feet. His Master looked down at him, he was going to let the boy sit on the chair, but for some reason he had quite happily sat on the floor – O'well if that is what he is used to, thought the other – he did not know that the only training the boy in front of him had was that which he had received on the boat.

***

A while later the meal was over, the two boys having spent time talking about their days, and what they had planned for the evening. Once the dishes were clear and with a cup of tea in front of the two boys the older boy, set about giving out the house rules, he had, had them translated earlier while he had been in the Office, he laid them out on the table in front of Jou, who was now stood by the breakfast table.

Jou looked at the paper, reading what had been written on it – not the best grammar but the meaning was clear, his Master began to read out the rules – he had given him five of them.

You will do as you are told when you are told;

You will address me as Master at all times, unless we are out of the house when it will be Kaiba-sama;

You will eat what you are given;

You will be required to bow or kneel when in the room with either Mokuba or myself;

You will only speak when requested – at all other times silence is expected.

Kaiba Seto read them out, so not only did Jou understand the rules – but also so Mokuba knew that his boy belonged to him, and although might help around the house, this boy's priority was to serve Seto.

After he was finished Jou picked up the piece of paper, and he looked at his Master – he met his cold gaze, and motioned to the paper, as if to keep it – he nodded, and then watched the boy fold it and put it in his pocket. He got up from the table, and headed back out of the room, Jou waited a few seconds and then followed him out of the room, he went up the stairs, and he took the boy to his bedroom – once inside he closed the door. He lead the boy to a side room, inside the room was carpeted, it had a chest of drawers and a metal frame bed, the room was small – but more than sufficient for this boy.

"Your room!" said his Master – the boy looked round – his gaze settled on the bed, he looked at his Master, and then walked towards the bed, he had seen them on the boat, but he had only had a mat then, he picked up the cover of the bed, and looked at it. He smiled – he had never had a bed before – his Master showed the boy where the toilet was, and Jou went and used it, while his Master left the room.

When he came out of the bathroom, his Master was holding for him a tee shirt and some shorts, he gave them to the boy, and sent him into his room, he quickly got changed into the outfit, and when he was done, his Master came into the room.

**Authors Notes:**

"Y limbo gwirion! Dos O'ma!" roughly translates to "You are stupid, like idiot!"

"Dos I'r diawl!" roughly translates to "Go to Hell!"

"Yn y ile yw Snorri?" translates to "Where is Snorri?"


	11. Sleepless Nights

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

_~Sleepless Nights~_

The boy had been through the bedtime routine, and he was in his room now – his Master waited at the door, he came into the room and clipped the boy's collar to the chain that was by his bed. Jou stood at the side of the bed, he placed his hands on it, he had never felt something so soft – he had always slept on a mat. His Master walked out of the boy's room and into his own bedroom, and left Jou to wonder at the bed.

Once the boy had finally gotten into bed, Kaiba went and pulled the door too; he had been playing games with Mokuba, as a reward for him doing his homework without much fuss. It was getting late now, and they all had to be up in the morning – they had a busy day planned, he was considering a shower and then bed.

He turned the shower on, and slowly stripped out of his clothes, and stepped under the steaming water in the shower. He allowed himself to slowly relax, as the water poured over his body. His thoughts drifted to the boy in the other room, to all the plans he had – he wondered about the various things that were possible – and how the boy would react to them.

***

Meanwhile Jou, started to toss and turn, the pictures flashing in his head:

_He held the Chief's wife as her soul passed back into the sea, he watched as Gwynwr fell to the ground, body after body flashed before his eyes –_ he tossed some more – _he saw Jerik – eyes full of terror – _he screamed out his name –_ "JERRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKK!"_ and he fell to the floor.

Kaiba flew from the shower wrapping himself in his bathrobe, he pushed open the boys door, he flicked the light on, the boy was not in his bed, but he could hear the crying. He walked over to the side of the bed, and quietly got down on his hands and knees, he looked under the bed, to see the boy with his hands over his ears, rocking himself back and forward, his eyes scrunched tight, as if he didn't dare open them for what he may see.

"Jou, come on out …" he said, as he reached under and touched the boy's leg, the boy slowly opened one eye, he saw his Master and his eyes went wide, he pulled himself out from under the bed, and bowed low in front of his Master, he was surprised when his Master lifted him up.

"What has scared you?" he asked, the boy didn't understand him, and tears flowed from his eyes again, as he crumpled into a ball, holding his Master for reassurance – the older boy was startled for a moment – he did not expect this – from a slave – but right now the boy – was in turmoil – whatever had happened had truly scarred him.

He wrapped his arms around the boy, and held him until the boy finally relaxed and he fell back to sleep. Kaiba slowly and carefully lifted him back into the bed, he pulled the blanket over him, and walked to the door – he was shocked to see Mokuba standing there – the shouting must have woken him up as well.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"He is scared!"

"I know – but I can't talk with him – he does not understand me!"

"We need to help him, he is in need of our help!"

"Mokuba, he is a slave – nothing more – but if it makes you happy I will look into it, now go back to bed!"

"Night Seto!"

The younger boy, walked back out of the room and across the hall to his bedroom – Kaiba shut his bedroom door, dried himself off from the shower, and got into bed. His thoughts remained with the boy in the other room – his face – when he was under the bed, his face earlier that day in the Office ~ _was_ ~ he able to see into the future? It was something he had to consider – people on the Sacred Islands often had various gifts; he would look it up in the morning. Right now he needed some sleep!

Around 3 AM Seto was once again awoken, by mumblings coming from the slaves room, _not again_ he thought, as he flipped the bedside light on, he walked into the room, the boy had settled again, the dream a passing fit – he walked back to bed.

When Jou next awoke, he was laying on the floor the blanket folded around him, daylight shone across the room through the doorway, he had no idea what time it was, he glanced out through the door, his Master was still asleep, he wrapped the blanket around him, and crawled under the bed. He must have dosed off again, as he was awoken by the bed shaking – his Master shouting at him.

He crawled out from under the bed, his master unclipped the chain, and sent him towards the shower – he laid out clothes for him on his bed, he didn't want him to wear the clothes that Mai had provided for him. The doorbell rang downstairs, the door opened and within three minutes a large dog, with matted white fur, burst into the room, and scratched at the shower door – seconds later Jou emerged from the room. He grabbed hold of the dog, he grabbed onto him scared that his Master would take him away any moment.

He pulled the dog through to his room, and put on the clothes that had been laid out for him. Once dressed he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, breakfast was being prepared, he looked into the room – unsure where his Master was, he backed out again, and walked to his Office. He knocked the door, and was told to 'Enter', he did so; the dog following closely behind him, the boy knelt down and waited for his Master to instruct him in what he was to do today.

His Master pointed to a bucket on the floor, it had all sorts of cleaning items in it, and he held up a bit of paper in front of him, he had copied it off the computer – it asked that Jou cleaned the house, and did so quietly. Jou nodded and picked up the bucket he walked out of the room, and back up the stairs, he cleaned the bathroom, and the bedroom, without any problems. He had filled the bucket up with water, and was washing the long hallway floor, when the dog grabbed his cloth and ran down the stairs with it.

Jou got off his hands and knees, and ran after the dog, downstairs in the entrance way he was engrossed in the 'pull the cloth' from the dog's mouth, that he did not hear his Master come in, he felt the collar around his neck give off a shock and he fell to his knees.

_NO! He had seen this -_ _why did his Master not understand – he had not been playing!_ Jou looked up in the corner of the room, there was the cage he had seen, he grabbed the dog, pulling him close to him,

"I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE HOUSE!" shouted his Master – annoyed that the boy had been caught playing – the boy grabbed the dog – like he knew what was going to happen. He pressed the button on the key fob again, and the boy released the dog, as he his body contorted, as another shock passed through him. Master Kaiba, pulled the dog away towards the cage, Jou cried out …

"Master … please!" he said, tears streaming down his face – his Master continued to lock the dog in the cage, and then he marched back up to the boy, he picked him up by the collar, he turned him around, and hit him across the backside,

"Get on with your work!" he said and pushed the boy back up towards the stairs, Jou did as he was told, he knew what this man was capable of now, and he did not want to anger him further. When he finished his chores he once again knocked on the office door, he had left the cleaning stuff in the kitchen and it was now about 4pm. As he entered the office, his stomachs rumbled for the third or fourth time that day. His Master looked up from the game of chess that he was playing with his brother, the boy knelt on the floor next to him.

The chess game went on, and the boy sat there silently, until his Master gave him permission to leave the room, he had written out several sayings, and he used them with Jou now. The boy walked out of the room, he was to fetch the dinner for the dog and give it to him, and to also get his own food and eat it where he pleased. Seto knew that he would spend the time with the dog – he wanted the boy to understand that because he had misbehaved the dog was being punished – the cage was wired up to shock any human that touched it, (that happened to wear – a charged collar) but it would not harm the dog.

***

Outside the room, he heard the boy bring back the food that was in the kitchen, Jou had another bowl of gruel, for now and the dog just some scraps of meat and gravy with biscuits.

"Arf!" the dog barked as Jou approached him, he wagged his tail happy to see his Master again. Jou placed his bowl on the floor away from the cage, and he bent down to the latch on the side of the cage,

"Owwch!" a shock ran through his fingers, he dropped the bowl as he pulled his arm away; it clattered on the floor leaving the gravy and meat in a pile with splatter effects. The noise had bought his Master out of the room, Jou was hastily trying to pick up the food, his Master took the bowl off him, and pushed it next to an opening in the cage, large enough for the dog to stick his head through.

He turned his attention to Joey, who was knelt with his head pressed to the floor, he had upset his Master yet again – twice in one day, his Master looked down at him, and then walked away, he came back with a small device, the numbers clear, he turned it up to a level 2, while facing the cage – the dog was going to get hurt.

"Master …" said Jou, as he remained knelt on the floor, his Master held a small palmtop on his hand, and Jou knew what he said his Master would be able to read –

"Master … please … not … Snorri –"

Kaiba, flipped through the cards he had created earlier, and showed him that if he misbehaved then the dog got punished. The boy nodded, and Kaiba showed him another, the boy looked at it …

'Punishment for disturbing the Master – 2 shocks!'

The boy nodded, and he looked at his dog – was he really going to hit the dog –

"No! Master – me!"

The boy said, he would not bare his punishment to be suffered by Snorri – Snorri had done nothing wrong. Kaiba smiled, at him and nodded, he pulled the boy to his feet, and had him face the dog cage – he pressed the button and the dog yelped out … and again … Jou fell to his knees in despair, how could this man punish an animal in his place.

What Jou did not know, was that the dog _had not_ received any lashes – in fact, the button had produced a high pitched noise, that only the dog would hear, and that is what the dog had responded too. He left the boy on his knees in front of the dog, and went back to his chess game, once inside the office, he chuckled to himself – taming this boy would be much easier than he had planned.

It was once again, 9pm and time for the boy to go up to bed – Jou walked up behind his Master – he was allowed in his bed from 9pm until 6am, and was not allowed to move out of it in-between, as he had been chained to it for the last few nights, although the chain did allow some movement it was not enough for him to escape.

Jou laid in bed, scared to close his eyes the room was dark apart from the glow that came from Kaiba's computer, Jou had learnt so much in the last two weeks, and he had realised that his Master was a caring man – deep down – he only had to watch him with his brother, and the way he had been when he had woken up shouting out Jerik's name.

***

"_JERRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKK!" again_ came the scream from the room next door – _Man_! He really had to sort something out, thought Kaiba, this couldn't go on – but the boy on the previous four occasions had refused to talk about, all he wanted was to be reassured. He had tried to get it out of him what he saw, and he only hoped that it was of something past, than something to come – something that the boy could prevent.

He had been forced to believe that the boy had visions, when earlier in the week, he had been sat at his desk in his Office, when the boy had been watering his plants, had crumpled to the floor, holding his head – as if it would explode. The boy had curled up in a tight ball, and finally allowed himself to relax; he had given the boy another glass of water, and helped him to sit up.

The boy had suddenly got to his feet, and ran out of the Office – Kaiba looked at him, and then followed him, the boy ran outside of the building – he was looking for something for someone. He found them, and he had ran over to them and tackled them to the ground, he had turned the man over, just before his Master arrived two of the security guards from Kaiba Corp, pulled him off the man, but Jou had grabbed the briefcase the man had held, and thrown it at his Master, before allowing the guards to cuff him.

Kaiba, opened up the briefcase – and seeing the two disc's knew exactly what this man was up too, technicians were not permitted to take anything away from the building, seeing that Jou had calmed down, Kaiba reached out and lead him back into the building, the other security guards bringing the other man, who was spouting all sorts of reasons for why the discs were in his case.

Once back in his Office, he had pushed Jou to the floor – although he didn't see what he could punish him for, after all – he might have just saved one of his companies projects. He looked out of the window there were already reports milling around out the front – how would he explain Jou – plans went through his head. The security guards were dealing with the Technician downstairs, and then they would hand him over to the police – that man would be lucky to see the outside world again- when Kaiba had finished with him.

***

His focus went back to the boy, that was still hiding under the bed, it was unusual that he had not come out yet, he bent down to look, the boy had cried himself to sleep again, under the bed – he put the blanket over the sleeping form the best he could, before he himself went and got back in bed.

The next morning he found Jou up and waiting for him, already dressed, he just needed the chain releasing so that he could pull his tee shirt down properly. He was knelt on the floor waiting for his Master to release him,

"Good Morning! Master!" he said when, he came through the door – Jou had learnt that his Master, carried with him a translation device, that seemed to pick up his voice – he didn't realise that was all because of the collar he wore. The lock was undone, and Jou raced off to get things ready for his Master, he turned the shower on, and laid the towels out. He then got his clothes for the day ready, and if he was quick, he would get a glimpse of his Master's body, as he rinsed himself off – _is this what Jerik had meant by sexual immorality_ he didn't know – all he knew was that watching his Master caused some strange feelings in his body. Even though he had the nightmares regularly now, he loved the after effect and the cuddle that he got from his Master, as he tried to reassure him, that whatever frightened him, was not going to get him in his house.


	12. Life Goes On!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

_~ Life goes on! ~_

As the routine in the Kaiba household became routine – Jou settled into his role – yes by all definition he might be the slave of the household – but apart from the odd cleaning tasks, or errands that his Master had him run. Jou was also free to play with the dog, as long as he answered to his Master.

For the last week his Master had been away on business in the States, Jou didn't know where that was – just that it was far enough that his Master would not be home for the next seven nights. His Master had left him with instructions to keep the house tidy – not to touch anything that he did not know how to work, and to eat the meal the chef made for him each day. Other than that he was free to wander around the house, and the garden, but under no circumstance was he to leave the estate. Jou had promised, and he had done as he was told, he knew his Master had his best interest at heart.

His Master was due home some point today, Mokuba was up in his room having arrived home from school, Jou had cleaned the house, and prepared the bathroom ready for his Master's arrival, over the last two months the boy had begun to relish the odd bits of attention he got from his Master, and rather than despising him (like he had Mai and Pegasus) he found himself admiring the role Kaiba Seto played. Not only as a head of the household, or as CEO of a company but even more so the sheer amount of love he had for his brother. He looked out of the window the limo came up the driveway, his Master had returned home.

Jou went and put the leash on the dog, so that he would not jump on the Master as soon as he arrived, and held him and the door open as he came through the door. He was handed his briefcase, and coat and his Master stalked up the stairs to see his brother. Jou carefully hung his Master's coat up, and then took the briefcase to the Office, he placed it on his desk, and then he put the dog in the garden. He set about making a cup of tea for his Master and Mokuba, and took it upstairs to them, he entered the room and placed the tray on the desk, he took a couple of steps back and lowered himself to his knees. Neither of the boys acknowledged him, but he had to stay, unless instructed to leave.

"Jou run me a bath!" said his Master, as he finally realised Jou was knelt on the floor

"Yes Master!" he replied, he bowed to the floor and then got up, and left the room.

"Any problems with him Mokuba?"

"Nope, he has done all that you asked – we had one problem – but that was an accident, and it has all been sorted out."

"What did he do? Was he punished?"

"The dog ran off the property, and Jou went after him – he didn't get far – and surprisingly he came straight back."

"Has he been punished?"

"No, I couldn't – he came back after all!"

"He needs to be punished! I will see to it later!"

"Don't be too hard on him brother!"

"Has he had any more of his visions?"

"Not that I know of, but he is still having that nightmare – twice this week – but I am growing accustomed to it, that I find I can sometimes sleep through it,"

"Hnn"

His brother walked out of the room, and headed towards his own – the boy was running his bath, and he had prepared everything else, his robe was waiting on the bed, and fresh clothes were over the stand waiting for him. He watched as Jou leant over the bathtub, taking into account his tight round bottom, the way is curved and the way his skin was still golden, despite not seeing much sunshine. There was something there – but at the end of the day – the boy was a slave – and one from the Sacred Isle, he would probably never _ever_ have feelings for him.

Once his Master had slipped into the bath, Jou entered behind him, and kneeling at the head of the bath, began to slowly rub his Master's shoulders, at first his Master tensed at his touch, but soon he relaxed into the tub, allowing Jou to rub away the troubles of his day. His eyes closed, as he thought about what else those hands could do – he wondered where this slave had learnt to massage this well. His eyes opened as Jou removed his hands, and went to fetch a towel for his Master, the disruption reminding him, that he was supposed to be telling the boy off!

He was presented his towel, and the boy left the room, he dried himself off, and wrapped it around his waist, and then pulled his robe over the top. He walked out of the bathroom to find the boy on his knees, his back away from the area where he would get dressed.

As he dressed he looked over at the boy, maybe he knew he had done something wrong, he was awfully quiet, he would normally greet his Master, but today – he had barely said a word.

"I hear you ran away?" he said, Jou bowed his head to the floor,

"No Master!"

"You're calling my brother a liar?"

"No … umm … No … Master … I didn't run away …Snorri …"

"Silence, you ran away – although I see you came back!"

"Master … please …"

"Are you trying to explain your behaviour away?"

"No Master!" He sighed, he was going to try and tell him what had happened, but his Master seemed intent on finding a way to punish him.

"I've checked the records, I see you left the estate – I instructed you not to do so!"

"I am sorry Master – I was bad!" he said

Kaiba's eyes showed shock for a moment, but the boy bowed with his eyes to the floor did not see this – this was not something that Kaiba had expected – he expected the blonde to try and fight him, he was after all trying to bait him.

"Fine, you will be locked down for the remainder of the day, and until 7pm tomorrow,"

"Yes Master," Jou replied, he knew it was better to accept his Master's choice of punishment.

"Follow me," he said and he lead Jou down the stairs the boy followed him – he dared not disobey him, Kaiba opened the cage, that normally the dog was confined in. Jou took his shirt off, as he walked down the stairs behind his Master, and when his Master asked for it, he was able to give it straight away. Once he had done so, Jou got on his hands and knees and crawled into the cage – he'd spent three days in this once before, 24 hours should be easy. His Master locked the door down, and he turned on the shock barrier. Jou would not be able to touch the bars without getting a minor shock.

***

Jou curled up in a ball, and lay on the floor there was no way he could really sit there, he turned his back to the main room and faced the wall, he did not want to look at his Master or the any other human right now. Unknown to him, his Master sat up stairs, watching him through one of the security cameras.

As the night drew in, Jou's Master placed some food on a plate for him – he now pretty much ate the same food as them, and placed it inside the cage, Jou did not look at him, or even acknowledge that his Master was there. Kaiba would have been worried, but when he looked from the camera before going to bed, he could see the plate was empty, and had been placed back outside of the cage.

"_JERRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKK!"_ the voice echoed throughout the house, it echoed more coming from the base of the stairs. Kaiba groaned and getting out of bed pulling on his robe he walked down the stairs flicking on the light, Jou was curled up a cold sweat over his body, and he opened the cage up, and allowed his boy, to come out. Jou was shocked that his Master had come down the stairs and in the middle of the night as well, the tears strained his face.

"I couldn't help it! I couldn't stop them!" the boy sobbed his heart out, as his Master pulled him onto his lap, and held him tight. That was the first time he had ever said anything after this dream, the boy took longer to settle, and it was only his Master's voice that settled him in the end.

"Shh! Jou … I am sure it wasn't your fault – if you couldn't stop them,"

The boy looked up into his Master's eyes, his tears seeing through the normal icy façade of his Master, he saw the concern in his eyes. He buried his head under his Master's chin, and clung on – _maybe_ his master was right – maybe it wasn't his fault.

Kaiba looked down at the boy, he hoped that the boy hadn't had a vision, and he hoped that he had not taken action – and this recurring nightmare was not some sort of punishment for it. He drew the boy closer to him, as he felt his tears, seep through his robe, it seemed to be taking longer to settle the boy today – MAYBE – he had been too hard with his punishment. He slowly stood and lifted the boy up and took him upstairs, and he took him to his single bed, and laid the boy down. He was about to leave when from the sobs,

"Don't leave me,"

Kaiba looked down at his possession (- he had to remind himself that that is what Jou was – a mere possession). His heart wrenched at the pathetic picture and words. The boy was truly scared. With a rare tenderness he cradled the blond until the shaking and sobs stopped and the terrified slave fell into an exhausted sleep. Regretfully he settled his warm armful back onto his bed and covered him gently. Kicking off his slippers he lay next to the boy careful to keep the covers between them. As the night slipped past he allowed the fitfully resting boy find solace in his warmth.

As the sunlight came through to the room, Kaiba slowly and carefully climbed out of the bed. He would allow the boy to sleep this morning - he could work from home, and then go into the office later. He headed to the shower, and began his morning routine - meanwhile the boy rolled over - suddenly feeling the cold, he looked around the room, he knew his Master had been there, and was now scared that he was in trouble.

He registered the sound of his Master in the shower, and set to the process of having his clothes ready, and when his Master came out of the shower, he was shocked to see the boy kneeling in his usual position, waiting to assist him.

Jou pulled his Master's socks on to his feet, as he sat on the chair, and then placed his shoes down, Kaiba looked down at him and he saw him shake, he put his hand under the boys chin and lifted his eyes to look into them.

The dark shadows and bruised look told him plainly Jou was not up to working today.

"Jou, you had almost no sleep last night. If you don't rest you will become ill. I can't allow that. Today you will stay in bed and take life easy. Later if you are rested you may sit in the gardens and play with Snorri."

"Master?" the boy looked at him, he wondered why he was getting this treatment, if felt wrong, for nearly six months his Master had shown no interest in him, other than to punish him, if he did something wrong. Then last night when Jou had asked his Master had stayed with him, and now today – he was ordering him back to bed.

"You heard me, today you will rest – you need it!"

"Yes Master," Jou replied and he slowly stood to his feet – he walked back to his room, and as he got towards the door, his Master spoke again.

"Take a shower, relax – and then get into bed, I will bring you up some breakfast shortly!"

"Master, please! Do not put yourself out – you are an extremely busy man!"

"That I may be, but if I do not take care of those I have a responsibility too, then I am in the wrong, now do as you are asked, and do not make me repeat myself,"

Jou nodded, and turned towards the bathroom he stripped his trousers off and climbed under the shower, he let the water run over his body, from his lack of sleep – his body was strained. He got out of the shower and dried himself off, he was back in bed, when his Master bought a tray of food up – he was even given a cup of tea today – Jou had not been allowed tea, since arriving.

His Master left the tray on the boy's lap, and set to work at the desk in his room, he got drawn into his work, as he replied to emails, and checked the programming on several pieces of work that required his checking. He heard Jou get out of bed; he had the tray in his hands,

"Where are you going?"

"I was taking this downstairs Master," he replied,

"I told you to rest, relax and take it easy, leave the tray there, the maid will collect it in a bit."

Jou placed it on the side, after all who was he to argue with his Master at any rate and he got back into bed, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The boy awoke a while later, as the mattress sunk a little more, he opened his eyes, to find his Master sat on his bed. There was that look again, the one that showed inside his Master, then he blinked and it was gone.

"I have to go into the Office now, I want you to stay in bed and I don't want you to over exert yourself," he let his fingers stroke the side of the boys face. Jou closed his eyes, as his Master's well manicured and lotioned hand slid down his face, he looked up again, as his Master stood from the bed, and the mattress went down again, as Snorri curled up on the end of his bed.

"He can stay today, but in the future – no dogs in the bedroom," said his Master, he had a feeling that having the dog around looking after the boy would at least put him at ease.

***

I would really like to know what you think about this chapter or the whole story generally, so if your reading could you kindly review – thanks!


	13. A Look into the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

If your reading – I really like REVIEWS – they are quite addictive … ya know!

_~ A look into the Future ~_

Jou had spent the rest of that day in bed, and had managed to drift into light snoozes; he found this was the best way to wake up, if the nightmare happened again. As he woke from one his lighter naps – Jou realised someone was watching him, he opened up his eyes, to see his Master looking down at him – once again the concern deep in his eyes.

He held in his hand a tray, and it had two cups on it, he handed one down to the boy, he was looking a little better, although not completely. Jou took the cup, and warmed his hands on it, blowing slowly over the hot tea.

"You like tea?" asked his Master, Jou nodded his response, as he took a sip of his tea, Jou's eyes widened, his Master looked down at him, was he about to get another vision of some sort? Jou relaxed back into the bed, and took more sips of the tea.

"Thank you Master!" he said,

"Well do not expect this treatment normally – It is in my best interest that you are healthy, and that you are not sick!"

Jou understood after all his Master was just doing his job, although deep down he thought that it was a pathetic excuse.

"Do you want me to do something Master?" he asked, there had to be a reason his Master had come to his bedroom.

"No, I was just checking on you!"

Jou handed him back the cup, he avoided his eyes and kept them focussed on his bed – his Master took the cup, and he turned out of the room.

"Once you've been to the toilet, I'll be back to secure you!"

"Yes Master!" said the boy, and he lifted his legs out of the bed, and made his way to the bathroom, and then slowly made his way back to his little room. His Master was waiting at the door, he held a glass of water in his hand, and he walked behind Jou and chained the boy to the bed,

"Drink this up!" he said, Jou took the glass of water, and had it at his mouth as he dropped it to the floor, his Master looked at him for a few seconds, he was about to shout, as Jou crumbled he caught the boy, as he tried to fall, his hands holding his head.

_Outside the main office of Kaiba Corp, the Limo sat – reporters were milling about the place, he watched from his Master's Office as he stepped out of the car. As he looked down, he wondered what the press conference was about – his Master had not mentioned anything of a conference. Then the long tied up blonde hair caught his attention, as it moved through the crowd towards his Master – he hammered the windows – his Master couldn't hear him, he watched as his Master fell to the ground …_

The boy scooted once again into his Master's arms, his Master not really sure about what had just happened, but the process of events: his head in his hands, the curling into a tight ball. The boy recovered quickly, he looked up at his Master – his head confused.

He could ignore the vision – he always had the option to ignore them – he would be free if he did! He was unsure that he would ever find his land again – but then his heart kicked into play – could he really let that happen to this man in front of him, he gazed into those normally icy blues, and he saw beyond the external picture that his Master presented – he had made his decision.

"Master," his voice barely above a whisper – his head pounding –

"What is it boy?"

"A man with long blonde hair – tied in a ponytail – a dark suit …" Jou suddenly recognised the man, the same man that had killed Jerik – he was going to kill his Master.

"Don't get out of the car, the day the press are outside the Limo, and I am waiting for you in your office!"

"What will happen?" he looked into those eyes as they widened, did he want to know the answer to his question, Jou looked up at him, and pulled himself out of his Master's arms.

"If you do – you will die!" he said, as he moved himself backwards so that his back was against the wall, he bought his knees up to his chest and laid his head in his arms.

"Thank you for that Jou – I will take it into consideration. Now let me get you some water, and something for your headache, and you get back in bed."

The boy nodded, he couldn't fight the headache and right now – in a change of recent mood, he wanted to sleep – he needed to sleep. By the time his Master came back to his room, Jou was curled up in a tight ball under the blanket, his head cradled in his arms. He knelt down onto the floor and helped Jou to take the pill for his headache and the water; he was about to leave the room, as a whisper reached him –

"You will not let it happen, will you?"

He walked on, he knew what he would have to do – but he didn't know if or when it would happen, he sat at his desk, and played out the scene over in his mind – of the few visions that the boy had, none of them had been wrong – the only one that caused some doubt was the one he had most nights.

The night passed without any further events, and Jou slept through the night – Kaiba had hoped he would, but then he had given the boy a mild sedative, he needed the sleep and he needed his rest, without the nightmare claiming him.

Jou awoke the next morning, it was late he rolled over the chain had already been undone, and the curtains in the room open. He slowly got out of bed, aware that he was late and that his Master was possibly going to be angry – the bed had already been made, and the bathroom cleaned. There was a note on his Master's desk, written in his own-tongue.

'_Have gone to work, when you wake up take it easy – do the chores if you want to, otherwise they can wait.'_

The boy looked around the room, he found the alarm clock – it was just gone 9:30 – he must have needed his sleep. The boy went and had a shower, and then to the kitchen, the chef gave him his breakfast and then once he had eaten he started to do his chores.


	14. Haunted Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

_~ Haunted Past ~_

The week passed without incident, each night his Master came home uninjured and thankfully still alive. Jou couldn't resist a smile, at the time when his Master would walk through the door – life was like clock work.

Jou had been into the Office with his Master, but he was so on edge – his Master guessed the reason why, and had the boy taken home, while he was in a meeting. His receptionist had taken him down to the car, and had told him that Kaiba-sama would be home this evening as normal.

Normal that meant that Jou would need to have a cup of tea waiting for him – and being at home also meant that he would need to do his chores – mind you anything was better than being in the office waiting for the fateful moment, that his Master would be taken from him.

***

At the house, Jou let himself in – he went to get his cleaning stuff – he had two hours at the most until his Master came home, that was time enough for him to clean the downstairs of the house, and have a cup of tea ready. He moved into the lounge, and started to clean and tidy away the few items that Mokuba had left out from the night before. He gathered the remotes, he would usually place them carefully in the drawers of the unit the television sat on.

The drawer was open, and as the remotes went in, the television flicked on, as Jou shut the draw, he had turned around and was walking away as the sound came to his ears. He had never been allowed to watch the television before; his Master had always sent him from the room, or into the hallway with a book from which to study. The screen was full of colour, there was a woman sat at a desk, the backdrop of a large city behind her.

"We are moving live now, to the horrific discovery – that was found on one of the Sacred Islands, we join our correspondent live on the shores of Bendithio Ilys."

The camera panned out, along the water – and before it got to the land – Jou was inches in front of the screen – _HOME_ –

"This is the horrific scene that met the lay priests making their semi-annual delivery of food stuffs to the Sacred Island of Bendithio Ilys. The only word that can describe the scene they were met with is horrific – bodies lay outside the village, massacred. Thirty bodies were discovered today, unfortunately we are not allowed to go to shore – but these were the pictures captured earlier, from our film crew."

The camera panned around his village, showing the lay priests moving the bodies that had lain there since the day Jou had left, away from the camera. In his panic Jou grabbed the remotes hitting at buttons – the sound disappeared but the picture stayed – where were the girls who had been up in the hills – where was the witch? Jou crumpled to the floor, his eyes still fixed on the screen. Tears fell liberally from his eyes, and he cried out the names of the villagers, his breath catching in his throat – he got up and touched the screen – as the priests hut came into view –

"Jerik – why – I loved you so much!" his tear damp hand pressed against the screen, could they hear him – the person on the screen was silent now, as if listening to the boy sobbed his heart out. The scene flashed back to the newsroom, and his homeland was gone – he hit the screen,

"Home! Home!" he shouted out …

In his despair he had not heard the front door open, he did not see his Master standing in the doorway watching the scene – he did not realise anything, as his world blacked out, and he crumpled to the floor.

Joey could feel someone pressing of a cool wet cloth to his face. Uncomfortably he moved his head away – then he was laid on something soft, his feet were elevated and the wet cloth returned. He opened his eyes; his Master sat next to him, pressing the cloth to his head. He sat upright as he remembered the television picture – the screen lay blackened out now.

"What was that about Jou?" asked his Master. Seto wasn't sure he wanted to know, but was well aware that whatever had happened had caused his slave, to cry out in anguish and to declare his love for the person he so often screamed out the name of at night, it held the key to the boy's pain. Kaiba's thoughts caught on that for a moment – there was no hope for him now – the boy was in love with someone else – and he would not be able to compete with an unknown.

Jou shook off the cloth, stood slowly and moved over to the screen, his drying hand print on it from earlier still visible – he looked at it – why had it been full of colour minutes ago and now it lay as if it had not shown the awful truth of his home.

When the boy did not answer he prompted. "Was that home?"

Jou left his hand on the screen and turned his head slightly to his Master, and nodded silently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his Master looked at him, as he held out a glass of water, and turned himself on the chair to face the boy. The boy's eyes glowed at the moment, they had a secret to tell – something he had done his best to keep hidden. But just maybe in order to move forward and to understand it – maybe he had to talk about it - maybe his Master would understand – maybe his unexpectedly kind Master could help.

He slowly made his way over to his Master and sat at his feet, he rested his head against the arm of the chair, his Master placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and the boy took a deep breath.

"Master that was my homeland … and the day I was taken … was a horrible day … a day of death and ..." tears welled at the corner of his eyes, between the sobs, and the tears, the boy managed to tell his story – he wasn't surprised when his Master got up and paced the room. His master was probably disgusted with him for being a weak whiner.

Seto was reeling with shock. He must have misunderstood. He had to make sure.

"You mean –they MASSACRED your village – and they took you without permission? You weren't sold into slavery?" His voice was icy with shock and the dawning of lethal rage.

Jounouchi cringed at the tone. "Y...Yes Master. I...they killed everyone but me and ... and Snorri." He didn't tell him about the women left on the mountain. He would protect that secret to the death. "They ... I didn't want to leave but it was better than dying."

Seto exploded into a torrent of curses and death threats to 'the animals.' Joey didn't understand his Master's anger. Moaning in sheer terror he crouched low, bowing to the floor.

The tortured sound of his slave's fear brought Seto out of his rage. His heart shattered as he saw the shaking, abject fear of the golden boy. Rage banked, he crossed and knelt beside his slave – no not slave. Joey was a free person by all the laws of the land - a free person who had been horribly abused. Tenderly he cupped the trembling shoulders.

"I need to know more. I know it hurts you, but please tell me, who did this? Was it Mai? Or someone else?"

Deep inside he hoped it wasn't his old friend, but at the same time a sinking feeling told him that the blonde woman had been spiralling out of control for a long time and it was possible.

Joey saw the hope in his master's eyes and knew the thought of Mai causing all of this would hurt his master. But he couldn't lie. His throat worked as his lips tried to form the words. Finally, on a rush of breath he sobbed. "Mistress Mai ... Master Pegasus. They...the village...they killed." Losing control he buried his face in his hands, rocking back and forth as torment ripped through him.

His Master was on his knees in front of Joey, he reached out to him, unable to touch him – he had done so much wrong to the boy, by not finding out about him, by not taking into consideration that the boy had not been a willing participant in the deal, he had made with Mai.

From the sobbing mess before him, Joey whispered …

"Master please, let me rest! I am so tired …"

"Joey you may go upstairs, but first can you tell me something else?"

The boy looked up, hadn't he been through enough already – could be face answering any more questions.

"Is this what you dream about?"

The boy looked at his Master, the tears still streaming down his face, he closed his eyes again, and nodded – he was weak – no man from his people would ever admit to being this weak. His head hurt so much and his breath still caught in his throat – he looked again at his Master – he had caused him much trouble.

The boy slowly stood to his feet, using the chair for support he staggered from the room, and up the stairs to his room. The dog followed him – he knew his Master was in distress, and he was not going to leave him alone. He reached the bedroom door and holding onto the handle, he noticed the dog,

"Snorri … go …" he pointed down the stairs, "You know the rules …" the dog raised his soft brown eyes up to him, the rejection of being sent away, he turned his head, and then gazed back at his Master, before walking down the stairs.

Kaiba, watched as the dog as he came down the stairs and lay by the door, burying his nose under his front paw. As if hiding away from the world – Kaiba sank back into his favourite chair and put his head in his hands, as he thought out what had been discussed.

Pegasus and Mai, were unknown quantities at the moment – he had never thought them capable of such atrocities, but their wild spiral, had lead them to that Island, and now that their crime had been bought to the public attention, there was certainly going to be repercussions.


	15. Finding Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

_~Finding Hope ~_

Seto continued to pace the living room for a good half hour as he racked his brain for a solution. He knew what he should do, he should let the authorities know what had happened to Joey and let them handle restitution and justice. He was only vaguely concerned for himself. He knew he had treated a free man, very badly – he had the excuse that he had not known – but if he delayed too long that excuse would not protect him. So now that he knew – he had to do something about it.

He was torn between the practical thoughts and the emotions deep in his heart. One part of him urged him to do the right thing even if it meant being separated from his precious boy while the other part argued that Jou belonged with him and they should never be apart. With a moan he fisted his hand in his hair. He had to do something, he knew that, but why…why did he have to lose a love he just found?

Confusion reigned as the war inside him continued. Jou had lost so much, was it fair to continue to steal his freedom? Abruptly he froze as he realized that even while he was torn with indecision, there was something he could do. He could give Jou back something that he loved.

He walked up the stairs, calling Snorri after him – he knew where to find the boy, and was quite shocked when he walked into the room, to find the boy had attached his 'leash' to the collar and curled up in bed. Tearstains and the bruised shadows under the normally sparkling eyes told him that Joey was exhausted mentally.

Compassion and regret made him decide to let the boy rest. Hoping the warmth of a familiar friend would bring Jou comfort and the surprise of waking to Snorri would give him a small amount of happiness he signalled for the dog to hop up on the bed and quietly left. Resolutely he ignored the part of him that demanded he go back to offer his own warmth and touch as comfort.

***

When Joey awoke he lay still as the events of the afternoon washed back over him, Snorri licked his face, the boy opened his eyes – hadn't he told the dog to go downstairs, yet here he was laid on the bed with him. He ran his hand through the familiar fur, the only thing that he had left now! His Master would not want him now that he had shown how weak he was, dared he approach his Master. The door in his Masters room opened again, and Joey closed his eyes again, he did not want to talk to his Master now – how could he face him in this state.

Seto walked into the room – darkness had come over the world – as well as his soul, he had now planned what to do, but at the same time he hesitated – what would happen if the boy did leave? He sat in the chair in the corner of his room; he flicked the lamp on, and rested the tray of food on the table next to it. It had been three hours and the boy hadn't moved – he should wake soon enough.

He heard the leash rattle against the bedstead, was the boy awake or was he finding a comfortable position, the dog gave a low 'woof' and he knew that Joey was awake. He slowly stood – now was the time for the right action – and not for stalling. A familiar sound came from the boys room – the sound of his stomach growling – that boy used so much energy, that the food he'd had never seemed to last. Seto sighed, and stood with the tray and made his way into the boy's room.

As soon as Joey realised his Master was on the way, he slid out of the bed and was on his hands and knees – head touching the floor – inwardly – his heart pounding, would his Master make him leave – would he punish him for being so weak. As his Master came in the door, his heart almost stopped, now or never.

"I've bought you some food, your hungry – and you haven't eaten since this morning!"

His Master voice, seemed to be caring – even understanding – maybe he wasn't so weak, he chanced a look up into his Master's eyes, that is where you got a glimpse into his soul. He only had to look at his rough hair, and the involuntary ticks around his eyes to know that he was stressed about something – was that something the boy in front of him.

"Thank you Master," said Joey, and he sat back on his heels – Seto handed him the tray, and then sat down on the edge of the boy's bed, the dog jumped down off the bed and flopped his head onto Joey's lap, and wagged his tail, hoping for a treat himself. A small smile traced Joey's face, as he broke off some of the bread, and handed it out for the dog.

The boy looked up when the food was gone, and his appetite sustained for now, his Master was watching him – his every move.

"Master,"

"Yes," he said coming out of his thoughts

"I … I … I …am … sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?"

"For my behaviour earlier, it was … it was … not … what … was … was … proper,"

"And what do you think was proper behaviour?"

Seto was confused; the boy seemed to think he had done something wrong, did he think he was going to tell him off.

"The way … I … I …" he sniffled again, "broke … down … and cried …"

That was it, there was the last bit of control Seto had, as he grabbed Joey and pulled him into a tight hug, the boy shocked by the sudden movement, relaxed after a few moments, into his Master's warm embrace, and slowly lowered himself on to his Master's knees, and snuggled into his chest, the arms tightened around him.

"You were not weak – you have kept that horrible secret for so long, and I wonder why it took me so long to work out why you cried out that way at night."

Seto seemed to have read the boy's mind, his Master didn't think him weak – and he was not going to punish him for his outburst earlier – instead here he was tightly curled into his Master's lap, listening to the steady thump of his heart, feeling the slight movements of his chest as he breathed. Slowly as if it pained his Master to do so, he released the boy; Joey sat back onto the bed, and looked at his Master – what would happen if he reached out and tried to kiss him – as a thank you – as the custom was in his village.

"Joey, I have something's I want to talk to you about – but you don't have to answer them – until you are ready!"

The boy stopped gazing at those lips, and focussed on his Master, he slowly nodded – his Master now knew some of his past, and had gotten one of the biggest secrets from him – there wasn't much more that he needed to know – Joey would never tell him about the girls up on the hill, they would remain safely locked up in his heart forever.

"I would like you to tell me about your family, if you want too – if you don't we can find something else to talk about."

"My family –"

"Yes your parents, brothers, sisters – any of them you would like to tell me about,"

"There is not much to tell of them Master –"

"Well tell me what there is – I would like to know a little more,"

"Yes Master – let me see –" It was hard to recall his parents, and the had to think very hard, he had been five going on six, when his parents had become ill – "My mother and father were both 'Seers' and I lived with them until I was nearly six years old, I also had a little sister as well – she was perhaps two."

Joey fiddled with the corner of his duvet cover as he told his Master about his life, how his parents had died, and some how he had survived this illness that had killed the other three. "Then I was taken to the old priests house, he agreed to take me in, and watch over me. He raised me as his own son, and then at the age of ten, I had my first vision – it was as if the priest had been waiting for it." The story continued, as for the next six years, he lived with this priest – he didn't give his Master the name just yet – after all names are not really important.

His Master sat there, absent-mindly stroking the dog, as the boy lay out his past – as he listened, a smile had crossed his heart – as Joey had told him his parents had died long ago, at least he had not had to watch them being killed. The boy had stopped as though he was reaching a difficult stage – or he didn't know the words to describe the situation.

He looked up at his Master, as he waited to hear what the boy would say next – "The priest, at the age of sixteen – had just began to teach me about the visions – how to deal with them – how to control them – I seemed though to only pick up death, the priest said this was wrong – and he wanted to talk to Tikka, but then the summer had come – and in the summer all the teaching stops, as we need to tend to the welfare of the village. So it was then, that Jerik – the priest – sent me up the mountain to mind the cows … and then …then … well … yeah …"

The boy finished his story, having reached the most difficult part, the bit of the story that had troubled Joey up until now, the massacring of his people. He looked up at his Master as tears prickled at his eyes. His Master looked across at him, he finally understood why the name 'Jerik' had been screamed out at night – he had watched his second father – be slaughtered, those precious golden eyes, had seen it happen, no wonder the boy was unable to tell him about this. He reached over and touched the boys shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Thank you for telling me Joey," he said – "I understand now … and I would like to do something for you, things might change round here – but – I will say this – there will always be a room here for you,"

"Master …" the boy looked up in alarm … " … do you not want me any more?"

"No, Joey – on the contrary – I want you to stay – I just … just … trust me … okay?"

"Yes Master," the boy simply said – something was troubling his Master, and he was trying not to tell the boy, it was difficult for him. Joey chanced another look into his Master's eyes – and he saw the fear that was hiding there – he was scared that the boy would want to leave and never speak to him again.

"Master … I … I … want..."

"Want what?"

His Master's eyes lit up with hope, his Joey had never said the phrase 'I want' before, he had always obeyed and never spoken unless it was required. Joey lowered his head a little, loosing contact with his Master's eyes.

"I … want … ta … ta … to … stay … here … with you – if you will let me?" He blurted the last bit out, hoping his Master would want him to stay – scared that his Master would reject him. Seto's heart burst – the light shone forth from it – the boy WANTED to stay with him – he had ASKED to stay with him.

"You can stay … there is a room here for you …" his Master replied, he wanted to scoop the boy up and hug him – he wanted to do much more to that boy – but right now it was one step at a time – he reached over to the boy.

"Kneel down here for me," he said – Joey instantly obeyed, he knelt on the floor and his Master lent forward, and he released the collar that had been around his neck since the day he arrived, he unclipped the boys 'leash' and placed them on the bed –

"Master …"

"I know you belong to me, and I think … you know where you belong – and if you are going to stay, you will not wear this anymore."

The boy looked up at his Master, he trusted him enough not to have him chained to the bed at night – in case he ran away, he trusted him enough not to need the 'shocking' punishments that he had been given. He smiled, not only with his mouth but his eyes as well, and Seto knew that the boy had understood the meaning of taking the collar and leash away.

The following morning, Joey lay on the bed in the small room – that had always been his, the light shone across his bed – he often wondered how it did not wake his Master up. He decided to test his first moments of real freedom – where his Master was not watching him, he untangled himself from the duvet and from Snorri, and tip toeing across the carpet, he made his way to the bathroom. Being able to move away from his bed first thing in the morning – without his Master's permission – although not much – sent a nice warm feeling through Joey.

The boy came out of the bathroom, his Master watched him, hair rumpled over his face, the duvet pulled up over him, laying flat on his stomach with his head to the side. Joey smiled at him,

"Good Morning Master," he said and walked towards the bed, he pulled the duvet back – he had been imaging doing this for the last few weeks, and now he had the freedom to do it – he did.

His Master sat up on the bed, he let his eyes study the boy to the side of him – his face looked more relaxed, and the glow that had been in his eyes had once more returned. He was glad the boy had stayed, he had half expected to wake up this morning to find the boy and the dog gone. He had left the way open for him to do so, the doors were unlocked, and the security guard at the main gate had been told to let him pass if the boy came to the gate – but here was the boy – stood at the end of his bed – a tear of joy – slipped from his soul, maybe there was hope after all.


	16. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

~ _ Understanding _ ~

The morning passed without incident in the Kaiba Mansion, the boy although Seto had tried to stop him, tried to go about his chores as usual – he had tried to tell the boy, but he had looked at him confused – removing the collar had not worked. He sighed, as the boy bought up the lunch tray for him, he'd spent the morning on the phone trying to deal with various things for the company, and trying to get hold of someone in the Police force who would be able to help him – several times while on hold – he had thanked his own personal security team – so much more easier than the trying to find an Officer.

The boy laid down the lunch tray, and stepped away –

"I thought you would be hungry – you have been working hard all morning,"

"Thank you Joey!" he said,

The boy merely smiled at him, his eyes glowed almost golden – when the smile came from deep within – that would be something he missed. He took a sandwich from the plate, and tried to stop thinking about what would happen later on that day – he had to make sure Joey was safe – and now that the massacre on the Sacred Isle was known about – he was unsure how long it would take Mai and Pegasus to come and look for Joey.

The doorbell clanged, and soon he heard the voices of two men downstairs talking with one of the maids.

"I shall fetch Kaiba-sama now for you – will you wait in the lounge?"

Seto had already moved from his desk, and was half way to the door – Joey looked as though he would follow, so he turned and thinking how best to put the words – after all he couldn't instruct him anymore.

"Joey can you do me a favour, and stay up here – until I call you! I need to speak to these men downstairs for now."

"Yes Master," the boy replied

"Snorri can stay with you, ok?"

The boy smiled as he sat down on the window seat, and pulled his legs up to his chest, by the time he had called the dog over, his Master had already closed the bedroom door.

***

Kaiba, entered into the room – his lawyer already present – he had discussed the matter with him earlier this morning, while the boy had been walking in the garden. His lawyer was 96 percent certain that the police would not be able to do anything to him, as long as he acted soon. The Police Officer stood and bowed, and the Superintendent followed suit, he was a bit confused as to why Seto Kaiba had called for him personally – normally his security team would deal with anything that arose.

"Gentlemen," Kaiba acknowledged there presents, "I asked you here today, to help me with a problem – that had just been bought to my attention,"

"Kaiba-sama, we are quite frankly unsure why you have called us here – your security team is more than capable to deal with your situations."

"No, this is something that is of rather an important matter –"

"Ok, so explain – and we will see what it is we can do?"

The stupid Superintendent – what did he think he had called them over for – cucumber sandwiches and tea! He mentally pictured kicking the man up the rear – for such a comment.

"Right – you are aware of the massacre that happened on the Sacred Isles?"

"Kaiba-sama I think considering the new coverage, there are very few people who are not aware of it," The Superintendent seemed to be bored, well if that was the case, he was most certainly going to brighten his day – or make him curse the day he came – paperwork – lots and lots of paperwork.

"What if I was to tell you I have a witness – someone who could pin point the people who did this?"

The Superintendent suddenly sat upright in his chair, the Officer was still making notes – the lawyer sat in the corner, he was only there if things got a little tricky on the legal side.

"How would you happen to have come across a witness?"

"This is why I asked you to come today, now I want you to listen to what I have to say – after all I am being honest!"

"Ok, I am listening …" The superintendent wanted to know how one of Domino's most prominent people, had managed to come across a witness – when according to all sources at the Island there was not a single survivor.

"Let us go back five and a half months ago – I made a purchase of a slave boy,"

"Not illegal …" The Superintendent started

"I asked you to let me speak …" said Seto, as he lurched back into his story, and explained the deal he had made with the woman, who had bought the boy to him, how he only just – given the events of yesterday worked out that this boy was actually a free man – even though he had been treated as a slave.

The Superintendent let Seto Kaiba finish his story, the emotion and distress the man was feeling, was evident in his actions, as he told the story he paced, he gripped his hair. There was no doubt in the Superintendent's mind that Seto Kaiba had been duped –

"I think it is apparent that you were not aware of the full situation before the deal was made, and you have made the right decision in coming forward now about it … would there be any chance that we can speak with the boy?"

"Yes he is upstairs now – although I do ask that you do not distress him too much – he has been through a lot, not only through my hands – but his own life as well."

Kaiba Seto, walked to the door – the two men rose again – and remained standing, the lawyer sat still, not wanting to give away the idea that he was actually recording this conversation. He was well aware of the spin the Police could put on this – and his employer did not need that – he would protect his privacy as much as possible.

The Superintendent the Officer, and the lawyer all looked as a young man, was bought into the room, he followed behind Kaiba, and when his Master sat, he sat on the floor next to him.

"Is this the boy?"

"Yes, this is Joey – I have no idea what his surname is …"

"Joey – I am Superintendent Miyosaki, and this is Officer Ryanoi," the Superintendent introduced himself and the Officer; Joey bowed respectfully to both of them.

"Please forgive his behaviour – he has been trained well – and now's nothing else of this life, apart from what he had been taught – I will hold my hands up for that -"

"Joey, where are you from?"

"Bendithio Ilys," he replied – the Officer looked at him, that certainly was the name of the Island, and the boy pronounced it so much more fluently than the news reporters who had struggled with it.

Joey looked at his Master, for reassurance – his Master had told him outside that two people were going to talk to him, and he had to talk to them – answer there questions, because they were going to help bring the people who committed the crime to justice. His Master laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he bought his own hand up to it, and from that touch managed to draw the strength that he needed – to tell the Officer what had happened, and who had done it.

Three hours later the Superintendent, read through the notes that had been made, he had a few more questions to ask the boy – the lawyer would ask to remain – but he had to ask the boy without the presence of his Master.

"Kaiba-sama, could I ask you to give us a few moments with Joey!"

He looked up, he roughly knew the questions that were going to be asked, and if he knew if he hesitated it would look like he had something to hide – he had to trust now that Joey would do the right thing. He stood from his chair,

"Let me know when you are finished, and I will see you out!" he exited the room, the dog rubbed up against his leg, he patted him on the head, and made his way to the kitchen, his aim had been to make a cup of tea, but instead he had spent the entire time pacing up and down, wondering if he had done the right thing, by leaving Joey with these men.

Back in the room Joey had remained knelt on the floor, as the other two sat on the chairs, they had looked him over, and had made sure that his Master had left before they began.

"Joey – has Kaiba-sama ever treated you badly?"

"No, he is a kind Master – I'd never had one before – but he is kind,"

"You do realise that by the law of this land, that you are free to leave this household?"

"I am …"

"Yes you are! I see you do not wear a collar like so many of the other slaves …"

"No Master removed it last night – after I told him all about Bendithio Ilys and how I came to be here …"

The lawyer interrupted at this point, Joey was being honest – and although there was nothing wrong with this, the word he used were simple Japanese, and the Officer seemed to be taking them the wrong way.

"Gentlemen, as you can hear Joey's grasp on the language is not that great – and I believe you are taking his simple explanation into another context – I was called here today to explain to Joey what is to happen next – and I will do so when you have left."

"Very well … as long as you do explain that he _IS_ free and he does not need to stay here, then that should be well. In the meantime I ask that if Joey does leave here, that you forward me some contact details – so that we can remain in contact – and discuss any other matters that might arise."

"Leave …" Joey had stood to his feet at these words –

"Yes you can leave!"

"No Sir, I w … want …" was he speaking out of line he didn't know, but he had to make it clear to these people … "No I want to stay here … don't make me leave!"

The Superintendent suddenly coined what was happening and the reason for the boy's new-distressed state – "No you don't have to leave … but if you want to you can!"

The lawyer interrupted again, he addressed the Officers and assured them – that the matter would be dealt with, and that if there were no further questions then he would call Kaiba-sama back into the room. The officers nodded their agreement, and within a few moments Kaiba came back into the room, he sat in the chair again, and Joey came over to him.

"I think we have all the information we need Kaiba-Sama, we may need to question the boy again – if we find the two people he had described. In the meantime – please make sure you do explain the law of the land to him – and if you do have any further question, you know how to contact me."

Kaiba stood once again, he shook the Officer's hands – Joey had obviously said good things about him, and as a result – it looked at though doing the right thing – had actually worked out.

***

He entered back into the room; the boy had stood by the empty fireplace, Snorri lying at his feet. The head swung round, and suddenly at his feet there was a heap of Joey …

"Please … Master … don't make me leave …"

He reached down and pulled him to his feet, before releasing him and sitting in his chair again,

"Joey – there will always be a place here if you want it – consider it a step in me repaying you for mistreating you?"

"But Master – you have never mistreated me – not once!"

The lawyer cleared his throat, and set about explaining that because Joey had never agreed / been sold into slavery by his guardians, then the deal that Kaiba-sama had over his life was now void – he was now as a result a free man.

Joey listened to what the lawyer was telling him – now he understood why his Master had removed his collar, and why he had objected all morning to him serving him. It wasn't that he didn't want him – a sudden weight lifted off his shoulders – a heavy sigh – as he released the pent up anxiety – it was because he had to do what was legally right. The lawyer left the room, trying to give him time to decide what he was going to do.

Joey looked over to his Master, he watched as the emotions of the man – he had served were being hidden behind a brick wall, Joey knew what he wanted – but what did the man sitting in front of him want, and despite the position he was in – he guessed it was time to find out …

"Master what do you want me to do?"

"I don't WANT you to do anything,"

"There must be something I can do, something that would make this easier for you … because I want to stay – but if you would rather I …"

His Master eyes suddenly shot towards him, the boy thought he didn't want him – NO! He couldn't let the boy think that, he gazed into those golden eyes – he had known what he wanted for the last four months now, he slowly lifted his hand to his lap, and patted it lightly – Joey instantly catching the movement was in his lap, he snuggled close under the chin, as the man – he had called Master – placed his arms around him.


	17. Learning To Live Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

_~Learning to live again ~_

Joey remained snuggled up into the man – he had called Master, it was now clear that the he was free to stay or go – and right now, Joey wanted nothing more than to stay with this man – he was the only person he knew right now – that wanted him. He slowly pulled himself loose, Kaiba looked at him, his eyes asking / searching what the boy was up to now.

"If you are no longer my Master, what do I call you?" The boy squinted, his eye and raised a brow – the cutesy little look – made Seto laugh; he rubbed the boy's head, ruffling up his hair even more.

"You can call me whatever you like, whatever you are comfortable with!"

"So your name is Kaiba?"

"No … no … that is my surname … my first name is Seto …"

"O' I thought you were called Kaiba, cause when in the Office I was always asked to call you Kaiba-sama,"

Again Seto let out a hearty laugh, not one that mocked the boy – but laughed at his misconceptions, he explained what it meant, and then Joey smiled – he had so much to learn now.

"Shall I show you your new room …"?

"New room?"

The boy jumped up, his face shocked – he wanted to stay with his old Master and his new 'Seto' …

"What is the matter?"

"New room, you would take me out of the room, I have always known, and you would put me in one of your other rooms?"

"Try it for a few days!" He said as he got up out of the chair, and led the way, he didn't see the grin that crept across Joey's face.

He took him up to the room that was opposite his, at least his ~puppy~ (yes he liked that name, it seemed to suit the boy who would come any time he called out his name) – would be close if he had his nightmare again, although having watched the boy sleep the night before, and the smile that had lit his features as he breathed deeply – he sensed that the nightmare was long gone.

The boy's room had been set up, to include a place for the dog to sleep – although Seto knew full well that the dog would be indulged and sleep on the bed – he would have to get the maid to change the covers frequently. The door opened up for him, and he walked into the room – Snorri jumped straight onto the bed – and rolled over, his Master walked over, and slowly stroked the dog, his eyes lighting up again. Seto backed out of the room – he would let the golden haired boy – find his own way in the room – everything he would need was in there, at the door he turned to watch the boy look out of the window – his heart and soul – were relaxed, the tension that had been there for the previous days – had slowly ebbed away, and what was left – hopefully was a nice relaxed puppy.

***

Three nights later, after a particularly exhausting day – where Seto had shown him the sites of Domino, and he had run around the park with Snorri – Joey laid on the bed, he had heard Seto go to bed some forty minutes since – hopefully he was asleep now. He needed him to be asleep – Joey wanted to just look at him asleep again. He was pinning away for the touch of his old Master, he no longer ran into his room at night – but then he had not had that nightmare now – it was as if the pain inside him had started to heal.

The dog jumped up onto the bed, snuggling on the cover over Joey's feet, he closed his eyes and began to doze off … as he closed his eyes

_The hut he had lived in for so long came into view – the white washed stones, and the cowhide door. The sea crashed against the stony shore, and then the cowhide moved aside – from the darkness of the hut – stepped the figure of Jerik. Joey blinked twice, and realising that Jerik was whole, ran towards him, embracing him in a tight hug, before pulling away:_

"_Jerik … You is …"_

"_Dead … I know … But I wanted to talk to you … I can not hold this spell for long, so please listen – 'follow your heart, and do what is right –my love will protect you, but so will your Masters – go to him and ease his suffering'"_

The man started to fade, the hut started to blur, and Joey was aware of a tongue licking his face, the sweat that was coming down – he felt the fur of Snorri, he sighed and inhaled deeply. He thought about what the Priest had just said to him – 'Follow your heart –' he also remembered the final sentence, your Master is suffering. Joey slowly slid out of the bed, he didn't want to make too much noise, he slowly opened the door, and tiptoed across the landing – Snorri had remained on the bed, as if he knew that it was vital for Joey to be silent.

His heart in his mouth, he slowly turned the door handle to Seto's room, and slowly pushed the door open. The room was dark apart from the four digits on the alarm clock, which told Joey is was 12:04 am, he stood by the bed, Seto looked so peaceful when he was asleep, Joey turned and looked to the bedroom which he had almost shared with Seto. He walked over to the door and pushed it open – the bed was still made, and his things were still in the room – it was as if it was a personal reminder that the boy had once lived there. Loosing himself in the memories of that room, he did not see his Master open his eyes, nor did he hear him sit up, he turned to leave the room – not having the guts to carry out the plan tonight.

"Come here Joey," his Master's voice barely above a whisper, but seemingly shouting at the boy, Joey walked towards the bed, and squealed, as Seto lifted him into the bed, and laid his arm over the boy,

"Sleep Joey," he said, and closed his eyes again, as he once again felt the warmth of the Joey surge though him, and hit his soul with a force of such love. He let out a deep sigh, grateful that his ~puppy~ had come to him, he had been dreaming earlier, and the thoughts that the boy would not touch him again, had been troubling him – yet here he was, as if he could see those dreams too – here he was sharing his warmth, with Seto.

The alarm buzzed behind Seto, he shifted his hand rubbing it across the tanned skin of Joey, he hit the alarm off, and placed his hand back around the boy – a smile filled his features, and split into a grin as Joey cuddled more into his touch partially awake. He wanted so much to kiss the skin, which was resting against his cheek, he slowly opened his eyes – scared that this was a dream, his eyes met the blue of Seto's, and a smile spread across his features.

Although Seto enjoyed this moment, it was with regret that he moved away – he had to go to the Office today, and he had things that needed to be done – he had spent too much time away from the Office lately. Joey tried to hold onto him, and he slowly lifted the arm off him,

"Later Joey!" he said "I will have all the time in the world, later this evening!"


	18. Knocking on Deaths Door

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

_~ Knocking on Death's Door ~_

Within minutes the CEO, was heading out of the main door and downstairs, his head though could not quite understand why - considering there was a blonde haired angel lying in his bed dozing upstairs.

In the car he sat back, he began to wonder on what had bought the boy to his bed last night – he had looked almost lost and confused, and at the same time he seemed to be in the know that He – Seto – had been thinking of him. This un-nerved the CEO a little, he did not like being read, it was a way to undermine him.

Meanwhile Joey, had slowly crawled out of the bed – and was now throwing the toy that Snorri liked to play with in the morning, he bent down and stroked the dog, kissed him on the top of his head – his soul seemed to be at peace, as he had done what Jerik had told him, and he had gone to his Master, the reaction he had got, was more than pleasing and he had enjoyed a night sharing the warmth of Kaiba Seto, a privilege he was sure.

He hummed as he set about getting ready – as he did so he thought about the things he might do that day – after all now he was a free man, and within reason he could do what he wanted. As Snorri bound into the bedroom, the idea struck him to take the dog for a walk, and shortly afterwards the dog was leashed and heading out of the house. Joey did not know enough of the area and headed to the one place he knew – whilst he thought about all the things that had happened he slowly – and at a leisurely pace made his way towards the CEO central building.

He followed the path that his Master had taken him on so many times – the route that the limo took to take Seto to work. He made his way into the building and across the foyer, and into the elevator. As the door pinged open the receptionist had looked at him, strangely as he walked into the building with Snorri, the look seemed to not quite understand why Joey was here – after all he usually arrived with his Master, and was never seen on his own.

The receptionist had recognised Joey for who he was, and although she was used to seeing him with her boss, she still graced him with a welcoming smile, all employees and guests must be treated alike when they arrive – regardless of the state that they may leave in after their meeting with her boss.

"Kaiba-sama has just headed off for a meeting, he saw you arrive on the security camera, and asks that you wait for him to return. He says you may wait in the Office!"

"Thank you!"

The boy had made his way to the Office; the dog went and curled up by the door, as he had done on so many previous occasions. Joey walked to the window, he looked over the plants that grew in there – he loved to water them – they were so much stranger than the simple ones that grew on the shore, his Master had given them all names – as if it was common to know what each plant was called.

As he gazed out of the window, he saw his Seto's limo rolling out from the garage, he was going elsewhere for a meeting, he turned away from the window – and knelt down beside the dog. Had he waited a few more minutes, he would have seen the arrival of the news van, and the crowd of reports now filling up the pavement in front of the building.

The receptionist entered the room; she bought a tray with her and smiled at Joey as she located him on the floor, where the boy should be – servants should not be allowed the privileges of free people – and if this boy dared to take advantage of his Master's leave, she would say to him. She looked down at the boy, and spoke in a condescending tone, after all a slave deserved no better in her mind.

"Your Master, says to wait here for him – he will be back in an hour!"

The receptionist was unaware that Joey no longer wore his collar, she had been told that this boy was Kaiba's servant, she watched as he smiled up at her – how come the coldness of her employer, had not crushed this boy – had he in fact done the opposite and melted some of the ice, that was often seen glaring out of her employers eyes. She left the room; she was well paid, but not enough to keep company with servants, especially those that smelt like dog.

***

Within the hour, the receptionist was back in the room – she placed several files on Kaiba's desk, and a hot coffee – and then just before shutting the door, she turned to Joey,

"He will be on his way up, he is just dealing with the press!"

"What?"

"The press conference that is being held down …"

She had not even had time to finish her sentence, as the boy pushed past her and was running for the elevator, that was very rude of him – she would say something to her boss – about his servant pushing her over, when he came upstairs.

The elevator could not travel fast enough – the floors slowly sliding past Joey, he fisted his hair, he kicked the side of the elevator, and scowled as it stopped on the third floor to let another in – 'God he didn't have time for this' – the doors barely opened on the lobby, as Joey raced through the building – he sent a courier flying – paper flying through the lobby.

He reached the doors, and there it was the scene that he had seen in his dream – it was much more advanced, in the time that he had ridden the elevator – his Master was on the floor – the photographers snapping away – security trying to cover the scene. The blonde haired man was cuffed and being manhandled by the security guards, the sirens grew louder. Joey ran towards Seto, he pushed his way through the crowd; he knelt besides the man lying still on the ground, he slowly slid his legs under his Master's head – a tear fell free from his eyes, and landed on Kaiba's cheek,

"Please …" he whispered, a hand came up on his side –

"I'm fine!" Kaiba's voice came from underneath him, "Let me get up!" he said, and Joey tried to help him to his feet. As his Master gained his feet, he could not hold himself back, he latched into a deep hug with him. He looked over Kaiba's shoulders, and only then did the scene start to make sense, Pegasus was being led to the police car, and the gun being picked up by the police, he looked at his Master – and pulled open his shirt. He rubbed his hands over the chest and found the one bullet wound buried deep in the material – it had not touched his skin – Joey looked up at him.

"I heard you had come to the office, and I remembered what you said …" he grimaced, as with the help of Joey and the Security team, he made his way back into the building.

"How …" Joey rubbed his hands onto Seto's chest – the second skin made no sense,

"It stops bullets, it is a safety precaution that many security staff wear, I asked that one be available in my limo, before I left. As I drove away, I saw the report and I knew deep down that this is what you had seen – it only made sense that you were here as well."

Joey nodded, and once in the elevator, he swiped the key over the lock – the elevator would now go straight to the top floor without stopping for others. Once inside – he lifted Joey's chin in his hands, and he bent forward – he watched as Joey's eyes went wide, and he saw the glistening on his cheeks – the tears he had shed. He bent forward slightly more, and whispered

"I am sorry … for this …" he placed a kiss under Joey's left eye, "and for this …" he repeated his action under the right eye. Joey stared at him, his eyes closed and he let out a sigh.

"I am sorry for this …" said Joey as he bent forward and kissed the whole in the Seto's shirt, his Master's hand grabbed his, and Joey moved into towards him, he did not know what to do now, and simply leant against his Master, in turn warm arms wrapped once more around him, and despite the oddness of kissing another man – what he had done felt so right, yet there were tears forming in his eyes, he blinked them away – his Seto was alive and that was all there was to it.

Joey lifted his eyes and looked into Seto's eyes, the blue full of life, he tilted his head up further, and as Seto moved his head down to capture the gaze of the blonde, Joey pressed his lips against his Master's. For a few seconds he froze – and then pulled away – he lowered his eyes – Seto stared at him – shock reigned over his face. Joey stepped away, he tried to break contact with Seto, only to be pulled back towards him, and have his Masters lips seek out the blondes once again.

The elevator slowed, and reluctantly Joey stepped away – he might not be a slave any more, but he had no right to show the world this, his Master stepped out of the elevator, his shirt still open and the vest showing,

"Get me a new shirt!" he snapped at his receptionist as he passed through to his Office, she looked after him for a few moments before quickly turning and heading off to the coat closet - knowing she would find a choice of shirts, for emergencies. Rapidly she took it back to the Office knocking the door, she gave the shirt to Joey as he answered the door – his cheeks had a slight blush on them, but she thought no more of it – probably to do with going pall mall through the building. At least she did not have to deal with the temper that was obviously flaring in the young CEO.

Joey walked back over to his Master, he had already removed his shirt, letting his fingers map out the expanse of skin that was now readily available at his finger tips – Seto had let him do so, the phone at his Master's desk rang – and although for a few seconds his Master looked as though he would ignore it, he walked towards it. Joey smiled as he watched his Master buttoning up the shirt, and what he had '_all the time in the world: later'._

More Authors' Notes:

Dragna Vey – thank you for your reviews, it is nice to see a reader's thoughts on each chapter, hope you like this Chapter since it didn't prove you wrong! I wonder what is going to happen in the next chappie … *grins*

Suzanne – Glad to see your still reading, and even more so liking what you're reading.

Daoi Sidhe – Thanks! I was aiming for wonderful … *cheeky grin*

*Stupid big grin* This story goes on for a several more chapters – but there is a sequel in the pipeline – hands up if you want the sequel? Need some advance notice on that, as I need to get most of it written before I start to post!


	19. Restoring the Balance

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

~ _**Restoring the Balance **_~

The day had passed in a whirlwind of phone calls and meetings, the press were still waiting outside the building, as if they would get another statement from Kaiba – or learn anything more about the attempted murder of said CEO. Seto was once again sat in a meeting, his thoughts clearly not with, the man giving the report on economic growth. But then that was understandable – the door to the meeting room knocked – blessed timing thought Seto – as the coffee trolley was pulled into the room.

"Gentlemen – forgive me, but I think we can call this meeting closed – unless there is anything else that _needs_ discussing?" The look he gave, seemed to be daring anyone to try and bring up something, and they all seemed to notice it – as various people saying 'no' was heard around the room. He packed up the folder, and clipped his brief case closed, and with that walked out of the conference room, and along the hall to his Office.

Opening the door, the dog jumped up onto him, paws and shoulders and gave him a quick lick of the face,

"Down Snorri!" he said, he looked around the room to find the boy curled up on the sofa, fast asleep, his hair draped across his face, and his knees tight to his chest. Seto placed his briefcase quietly on the table, and knelt next to the boy, he slowly moved the hair out of his eyes, and allowed his finger to trace his delicate cheekbone. As he did so, Joey turned his head.

"Mmm … Seto …"

"Come on Joey – time to go home, the limo's waiting!"

Joey stretched out, and wiped the sleep from his eyes he looked up as Seto stood once more, and then he himself followed suit, and followed him and Snorri out of the door. Once firmly shut in the limo, Joey allowed himself to relax again - his Master's eyes watched him for a moment – trying to work out what to say, his thoughts for the rest of the day had been with what Joey had done in the elevator. Seto had kissed his tears away – and Joey had returned the action – but this is where his mind was at dilemma – Joey had copied him – did this meant that is what he thought he had to do – or was it meant to be taken by Seto, that Joey loved him. He once again allowed his eyes to drift over to the blonde who was sat on the floor in front of him, cross-legged, with the dog drooling on his lap. Had he looked up a few moments previous, he would have met amber eyes looking over him – concern showing in his eyes – Joey very rarely sat on the seats, he seemed to prefer the floor – but Seto kind of figured when he was ready he would sit in them.

Seto laid his hand on his knee, and raised it up and patted his knee – and seconds later he had a lapful of Joey, and tears were streaming down the boys face –the days emotion finally escaping the confines of his soul. He buried himself into Seto – as if trying to draw strength from him – Seto slowly wiped the tears that fell – until no more came.

"What is this about Joey?"

"Master …" he continued to sniffle. "Sorry … Seto … Pegasus … he is being punished for hurting you?"

"Yes, he will be …"

He felt Joey nod, "He will not go unpunished – here it is against the law – and there were many witnesses."

Joey looked into the deep blue eyes, and then silently slid off Seto's lap, and slipped down onto the floor of the limo once again sending his attention back to Snorri – his soul crying out – the man that had been partially responsible for killing half his village, was only going to be punished for _trying_ to hurt Seto. That was not right … just because people had seem him try to hurt his Master didn't mean that the '_Drewgi siffilitig'_ should not be punished for something they had not seen him commit.

Seto sensing something was challenging the boy's head, turned to face him, and lifted his chin up, so that he had eye contact with him. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing – just tired!" he said – could Seto not understand – and how could he put what he was feeling into words. He was shocked at how easy lying came to him, how easy the words flowed to the man who put up with him, allowed him to live in his house.

"Well if you want you can go up to bed, I will bring food up later …"

"Thank you!" said Joey, halting the conversation – he did not mean to be so snappy back to him, it kind of happened, and as the words came out, he slapped his hand across his mouth. Seto also shocked at the response, seeing the boy's confusion – was prepared to let it slip,

"It's okay Joey – your tired and today has been an emotional day for us both!"

As soon as Joey was in the house he headed straight upstairs, he had to be on his own – he had to think – it somehow had to make sense. He closed the door, and toed his sneakers off, and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms, before ensconcing himself in-between the covers – he was not tired – but if Seto decided to check on him, he would be able to fake sleeping easily. He pulled paper and pen from the draw and began to write away – in his own language – he knew how to speak the very basics in Japanese and although it improved daily – Seto had never taught him how to write.

Kaiba sat in his office across the hallway – his head trying to focus on the task ahead of him – his heart worried about the self-imposed silence Joey had put himself in, shutting Seto out. Although he managed to type out some emails – he found that Joey was much more of a pressing matter – after all every time something had bothered the blonde – scared him or angered him – he had sought out Seto, but now he had shut himself in his room, refusing to speak to him. He folded the laptop down, and walked across to the blonde's room, outside he considered should he walk in, should he knock?

He settled for a quick rap on the door, and waited a few moments – no reply – inside the room Joey stored the pen and paper under the pillow, and quickly feigned sleep. Kaiba stuck his head round, immediately he located the blonde buried deep in the covers, head turned away from him – deciding not to say anything – he slowly closed the door and left the boy to his sleep.

Kaiba head pounding, finally resolved to let the blonde sleep – and tomorrow he would deal with it – break him out of his self imposed silence – it was obvious the boy was not asleep – for six months Seto had listened to him sleep, and the room today was too quiet. Deciding on a hot shower and then bed – Kaiba went and got on with what he had to do, maybe today had taken its toll on him – for heaven sake – it wasn't every day that someone tried to kill him – that is when it struck him – where was Mai – was she waiting out there – ready to pounce when he least suspected it. The thought of a shower – rapidly leaving his plain of thoughts, he rebooted his laptop.

Joey stomach rumbling, rolled over in bed – slowly lowered his feet to the ground, and tiptoed to the door, opening his door as quietly as possible, he looked across the hallway – no light shone from beneath the door – Seto had gone to bed, he looked at the clock – 11:49PM. Pushing the door open a little further he tiptoed down the stairs, and headed to the kitchen – once he had closed the door he knew that Seto would not be able to hear him – that was one of the good things about a house this size.

Pouring himself a cup of tea, he thought about making one for Seto and going upstairs to talk to him – his head deciding against that action – every time Joey had gone to bed exhausted his Master had let him sleep, and it would not be fair to repay those actions, by going and waking him up. He walked to the lounge flicked on the lamp and curled up in the chair, he picked up the remote – and flicked on the television, turning the sound down to what sounded like barely a whisper, he flicked the channels.

A picture of Pegasus filled the corner of the screen behind the news reporter – the same woman who had reported the murders on Bendithio Ilys, dramatic pictures of the events earlier today filmed by one of the many cameramen that had been there, filled the screen.

'_The police arrested this man earlier this morning for the attempted murder of Kaiba Seto, this morning outside Kaiba Corp's main office. The pictures you are now seeing are as he tried to shoot Kaiba Seto, as he excited his limo this morning at around 11:30. The man known only as Pegasus, is expected in court tomorrow, to face charges.'_

Joey's blood boiled – _WHY_ – did nobody say anything about Bendithio Ilys – after all Kaiba Seto was _only_ one person – and he had only tried to kill him – he had not succeeded – like he had done with the people from home – with Jerik. Joey threw the cup on the floor – as it smashed it did nothing to relieve his anger – he stormed out of the lounge – and back up the stairs.

Seto had finally given up trying to find Mai – and had finally laid down in bed, perhaps in the last ten minutes he had managed to drift off to sleep.

"THAT IS NOT … TEG …"

Seto was suddenly awake, he had not had much warning, the door slamming had been seconds before and now he was feeling rather winded, as Joey landed on top of him, momentarily stunned, he was soon bought out of it, as Joey's hand made contact with his face. Joey was now trying, and occasionally succeeding between Kaiba's attempts at grabbing his wrist – in laying some hard punches. All the time, he was shouting, punches trying to break through after ever word.

"HE MURDERS JERIK … THE CHIEF'S WIFE … GWYNWR … AND NOTHING … HE TRIES TO MWRDWR YOU … AND THEY COSBI … THE PEOPLE WHO DIED ON BENDITHIO ILYS … ARE WORTH MORE THAN YOU – YET THEY DO NOTHING!"

Seto went from trying to understand why Joey was on top of him, hitting him and shouting at the top of his voice, to realising what had caused his anger. As Joey made to hit him, again he caught his wrists, and pulled the boy off balance, somehow in the process knocking Joey and following after him to the floor.

"GET OFF ME!" he shouted as he tried to lay another punch unsuccessful into the man now sitting on him – Kaiba caught his wrists easily, and after a brief struggle had them pinned to the floor. Seto bucked up, as Joey kneed him from behind, and Joey pushed him – as he managed to once again, be on top of Seto. The rage and the blood pumping through him – unable to bring it under control, he wanted to show the man underneath him, that he was not worthy, that he was not special – that Gwynwr, the Chief's wife and Jerik, were more than he would ever be.

"JOEY … STOP …DON'T MAKE … ME HURT …YOU!" he once again, rolled them over until he was now on top, he used his legs to pin Joey's to the floor, and after a few minutes struggling against the boy, he held his arms to the ground, Joey's chest heaved up and down, heavy puffs … showed that he was getting weary – this burst of anger would not last much longer – or at least Seto hoped. The anger flaring through Joey was intense – Joey could not control it – he had never felt it before – fear and happiness, sadness and excitement – but this - the blood racing though him – his raised voice – he could not keep it inside him any longer.

The boy did not relent and continued to struggle against the firm hold of the man on top of him, for every movement he made – Seto counter reacted – he would not leave himself open to allowing Joey to punch him.

"Pa beth y uffern … GET OFF ME!"

"Not until you calm down," Seto replied in a firm yet quiet voice – he did not need to shout, and he did not really want to aggravate him even more – for ten more minutes Joey fought against him, nearly escaping the hold on more than one occasion.

"YOUR NOT THAT ARBENNIG … GET OFF ME!"

Joey's eyes were still full of fire – his soul bearing all – every thought that had crossed his mind since this morning – the comment Seto had said in the car - everything that he had pent up – almost since his arrival in this place, the hate burning in him – he pushed Seto off balance, kicking suddenly - Seto slid down his body a little more – making sure he would be unable to do it again, and grinding his teeth at the pain now soaring through his shoulder blade – who knew Joey was so flexible!

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO … SO … SO … ARBENNIG … HUH?" Joey shouted, a little less loader this time, but still above his normal docile tones.

Suddenly the outburst made sense as Seto realised what Joey was saying – all that was being reported was the attempt on his life – nothing about Joey's homeland – not one thing.

"Joey, I am so sorry –" he said, the words seemed to have this immediate calming effect on the boy underneath him, he bent forward and placed his lips on Joey's pressing hard, the body underneath him, had now stopped struggling completely – Joey tilted his head slightly, getting better access to the lips in front of him, and as Seto slowly withdrew his lips, that Joey opened his eyes. The golden eyes remained focussed on the blue in front of him, and it was at that moment - he could see the hurt that his shouts and threats had caused, the pain in those deep blue eyes, made him realise who he was shouting at - who moments ago had placed an intense kiss on his lips – the one person on this planet who knew that Pegasus was guilty, and how was he repaying him – the anger abated as quickly as it had arose, and tears welled, and his ragged breathe turned into heaving sobs.

Seto realising that Joey was now back in control, quickly released his arms and sat back – taking his weight off the boy, but also ready to hold him down again if he tried to lash out. Joey laid on the floor, his chest raising and falling in sharp bursts; visible through his tee shirt, which had been torn and ripped during his fight to be, free – and as he relented he curled himself into a ball.

"So ... Set … Seto … I … I …"

"Joey don't apologise – this was my fault not yours – I didn't explain things properly – look at me!"

Joey raised his chin, and looked once again at the deep blue eyes – why were they so full of compassion after what he had just done, he looked away again.

"No, look at me!" repeated Seto, and once he had captured his gaze, he pushed his hand into Joey's, he held tight, as if it would provide comfort to the boy's soul. "He will be punished! Trust me! However the police have to prove it!" his voice barely above a whisper, but in the silence that had followed the eruption it was all that was needed.

"Come here, Joey?" Seto said, as he helped the boy off the floor – Joey stood weak kneed, and Seto lead him over to the bed, he gently lifted the boy onto his bed, and laid his head to rest on the pillow, as he walked to the bathroom and a few moments later returned with a glass of water, and a wet cloth, placing the water on the side he sat beside Joey, and washed away the sweat and the tears.

"Seto …"

"Yes?"

"Why …"

"Because the police need to gather …"

"No not that … why … why did … you kiss … me!"

The blue eyes smiled momentarily, and then replied, "To make you quiet and calm again!"

"O …"

In that instant Joey's focus shifted, as he rolled over on to his side – as Seto placed the cloth on the side, he did not see that one stray tear fall, Joey tried to close off the image, he had come to an understanding that, when Seto had kissed him, when he had turned his head for more – this is what Jerik had describe love as – when someone kissed you and you accepted sinking into the moment, but Seto did not feel it, and so he let that tear drop and he did not wipe it away. Forgetting that kiss – or at least trying to – he went back to the cause of his outburst.

"He … did it … and your people don't care. I saw - I know and still it doesn't matter to your people. We are worthless and our deaths mean nothing. Why? Why are you so special and everyone else in my village not?!" Joey whispered, as he turned back over on the bed, he looked up at Seto, who sat on the bed, leg folded underneath him, as he slowly moved Joey's hair out of his face, he lightly traced Joey's cheekbone with his finger,

"Shhh now Joey," he whispered – the boy spent from venting his anger out nodded in agreement, and looked deep into those brilliant blue eyes – "be still … for me!"

"I … I … I haven't hurt you …"

"No, not at all …"

Joey sat up as quick as his tired body would allow, and pulled up Seto's shirt – he remembered kicking him, a red mark showed on his shoulder blade – he looked back at the man sitting besides him.

"But your hurt …"

"Its nothing, I bruise easily." Seto replied, as he once again brushed Joey's cheekbone, it had the calming effect that he wanted, he would have to remember that Joey could kick, cause _god damn_ it did hurt. He pulled the cover's slowly over Joey not wanting to startle him further, and slowly slid under them himself, he rolled onto his side and faced the blonde, he propped his head up on his hands, and whilst still stroking the boy – smoothly he told the boy, all the things that he wanted to know.

"Pegasus will be charged – the police just have to gather enough evidence – what they have at the moment, is one boy's word to the whole event, and it takes time – today was an easy catch for them – everything on film."

Joey didn't move – the sensual touching of Seto's fingers rubbing from the top of his brow, down the side of his face, had sent him off into a peaceful sleep. Seto lowered himself onto the pillow, and carefully pulled the boy towards, him offering him all the strength that he had – to keep going – and in that moment, as Joey rolled into him, a quiet mummer escaped,

"Chi caru…"

Seto looked down the boy was definitely sleeping, and yet he was sure of what he had heard, he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on the forehead below him, and Seto slowly drifted off into sleep.

Authors Note:

"Pa beth y uffern!" roughly translates to "What the Hell!"

" Drewgi Sifflitig!" roughly translates to "Stink Dog!"

"Chi Caru!" roughly translates to "I love You"


	20. Reassurance

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

~ _Reassurance_ ~

As the sun cut across the bed the next morning, the blonde slowly stirred in his sleep – he liked to rise with the sun, as he blinked – he noticed he was once again not in his own bed, as his bleary eyes began to focus, he realised he was curled up into the arms of his previous Master. Joey was torn between what he wanted to do – he wanted to get up, and walk the garden or to remain snuggled in these warm supportive arms, which held him so close.

A wicked smile crept across Joey's face, without causing enough movement to wake Seto up, he lifted his head and he placed his lips against the peaceful sleepy ones in front of him, he pressed a little harder – and then Seto responded, every so lightly he leant towards the warm lips that rested on his.

Seto was awake he chose not to open his eyes – he chose not to because he didn't want this to be a dream, he had kissed Joey last night – and Joey had responded, but where Seto had hoped Joey would continue, he had pulled away – he had accepted that the boy did not love him – _but_ – now – now he was lying in bed, kissing him – the lips slowly pulled away, Seto open his eyes enough to see what was going on.

"You are awake – I know!" came Joey's voice from beside him –

"Nnn,"

Seto opened his eyes the blonde mop of hair tussled from the nights sleep – the golden eyes sparkling, and a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"Morning,"

Joey stood up on the bed and stepped over Seto – his usual not so graceful way of getting out a bed that could fit at least three people in comfortably, as Joey reached the bedroom door, he turned and smirked again, his eyes twinkled with mischief, and he was pleased to see that Seto had rolled over and was watching him go.

Seto knew where the blonde would head, he had often looked out when getting dressed to find the blonde running the length of the garden, bare foot chasing his dog. He had two choices, to go about getting ready for his day – or following the blonde – the night before played back in his mind, and the decision was made for him – he had to explain more to Joey.

***

Outside Joey had kicked off his shoes, and was currently wrestling with the dog, in the vain hope of winning the stick. Seto stood by the door – and waited, hopefully Joey would notice him soon enough.

The blonde lay sprawled on his back, as he gave a particularly hard jerk of the stick and the dog let go, Seto moved towards him, wanting to protect the golden boy in front of him, hold him tight and make sure he was okay – he was a little shocked when the boy opened his mouth and roared out in laughter.

"Snorri!"

"Joey …"

"Seto …"

The two boys started to laugh – as Seto held his hand out and helped the blond to his feet. Joey once again picked up the stick and tossed it out over the garden, he was about to run off after the dog, as Seto placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Walk with me!"

Joey looked at him and nodded, he didn't particularly mind the company, and it would be nice to get to know Seto a little more. Seto stood side by side with Joey, and started to walk, the dog way ahead of them – seemed willing not to come back at the moment. Walking with his arms loosely at his side, Seto intentionally reached out, and brushed his hand against Joey's, covertly watching the blonde's eyes – they seemed to sparkle at the touch. He waited a few moments, and then repeated the process, and this time Joey stopped him mid flow, gently looping his fingers around Seto's hand, he squeezed gently, and felt Seto respond, Joey inched closer to him, and relaxed into the hand that held him.

Snorri approached again, tail wagging and Joey bent to pick up the stick and toss it again over the garden. The dog barked and gave chase, Joey had never let go of Seto's hand and they continued to move forward,

"Joey, what does Snorri mean? I've often wondered; but there is no translation for it!"

A smile lit the blondes face; there was something that the brunette did not know,

"Snorri, does not directly translate because it is the mixture of two words, which when you mix the meanings, means 'mighty pup' Tikka gave him his name, it is what we call a true name."

"A true name?"

"Yea! Tikka is a witch – and it is her job to name animals – I hope she still does it!"

"Still does it?"

The hand that held him retreated quickly and Joey instantly raised his hand to his mouth, he had let slip that someone might have survived – and now Seto knew. He'd so preciously guarded the secret that there may well be survivors on the island that he had been bought up on and there it had slipped –

"Joey – what are you not telling me?"

A tear slipped from the blonde's eyes, Seto turned to face him – as he tried to step back, his eyes wide with panic,

"Are you telling me there are people who have survived on your island?"

Seto got no response out of the boy, he stood there trying to hide his emotions – although Seto knew the answer, it was right there, right in front of him – the boy did not need to answer, his eyes they said it all. He reached out and held his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Joey raised his hand to the one that rested on his shoulder – he laid his hand on it, and as he did so his eyes closed briefly, and in those moments, Jerik's face appeared to him, his lips moved and Joey understood … '_trust him_ Joey …_ you can trust him_'.

He opened his eyes and the blue eyes stared at him – Joey had the feeling that they could read his soul, but he listened to Jerik's words – Jerik had never lead him astray, not once in his life, so why do it in death – Joey took a deep breath.

"Yes there are survivors …"

Seto nodded, his mind working at the problem now presented to him, Joey had remained with him – because he didn't think that the boy had anywhere else to go, but if there were survivors then maybe the boy would leave him after all! He looked around as Joey gazed around the garden; he could not see the grey fur that belonged to Snorri, he could not hear him in the bushes; his eyes widened in panic.

"Seto; were is Snorri?"

Seto realised the dog had not been seen, he had not bought the stick back, Joey opened his mouth to shout for the dog, but Seto clasped his hand over his mouth,

"Joey I want you to go to the house and …"

Whatever the and was Seto never got it out, Joey had moved away – and was already heading towards the hedges – that is where the dog had run after all. Seto had a bad feeling about this – nobody should be on site at this time in the morning – least of all without his knowledge. He set off after Joey – after all the blonde – well if he lost the blonde he would be – he didn't want to contemplate what he would be.

Seto caught sight of something blue in the bushes – neither Joey nor the dog had anything blue on, he looked around for a glimmer of blonde, and the blue was gone. He picked up his cell,

"Kaiba Mansion!"

"This is Kaiba," he scowled down the phone, "Tell me who is on site, and who let them on!"

Moments later Kaiba hung up the phone – he would deal with the security officer later – but right now, he had to get his hands on the blonde. He turned and the bushes parted, he stopped in his tracks –

"Hold it right there Kaiba!" spat Mai, her arm around Joey's neck, and a dagger into his side.

"Mai – this is no way to do things!"

"How would you know – you heard him there are survivors!"

Seto circled around them, his gaze locked momentarily with Joey's – he was trying to work out what the blonde was doing – he was calm and collected, he was acting in everyway he shouldn't in a situation like this.

"Stop right their Seto - you will let me leave with Joey now!"

Seto made to move forward – it was the words that came out of Joey's mouth that stopped him.

"Seto, No!" Joey's voice echoed out across the garden, it reached the space that seemed to separate the greatly anger CEO and the karma that surrounded him – he had to make it clear to his old Master, that everything was going to be fine – he just had to let Snorri do his job.

"Wise choice slave! Tell your Master – you want to live!" spat Mai

She pulled the blonde away from the glaring CEO, his head scheming at what he could possibly do next – the hedge moved again, and Joey closed his eyes for a brief second – Seto understood – _the boy_ – he knew what was going to happen – that is how Mai had caught him – he'd had a vision, that is why he was so calm – so – so – Joey!

As Mai turned around to push the boy in front of her, the dog leapt from the bushes, he landed his teeth right behind Mai's knee – she screamed out, trying to swoop for the dog, he had already retreated – Joey waiting for that moment had swept her feet out from under her, and he held her down sitting on his back – just as his old Master had the night before – the boy never missed a trick.

Seto ran over to the boy, and helped him drag Mai to her feet – blood soaked the back of her knee and she struggled to stand – today – she had forgotten the strength of Snorri, and his ability to pounce like the wolf.

Kaiba now leapt into action, he dialled back the security team, within minutes Mai had been taken spitting and yelling in pain from the scene, Seto had taken control of the scene – after all that is what he did – he always took control of every situation, as and as soon as he had watched his security team, place Mai into the custody of the police, and watched her head ducked into the back of the police car, he turned himself back to the garden.

Seto followed the path back to where he had left Joey, but there was no blonde haired boy sitting there, the grass still bent down from where Joey had sat down on Mai, Seto sighed deeply – and he turned around, there was nothing to say that Joey was still outside. He let his gaze rest back to the house, he saw Snorri's sat in the doorway – as if saying that no one should disturb his Master, that nobody should come in – the perfect guard dog. Seto sighed again – maybe he wasn't so superstitious after all – the witch had named the dog and he certainly was a 'Mighty Pup'.


	21. Faith in What is to Come

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

~ _Faith in what is to come ...___

Joey seeing that Seto was now in control – and that there was no longer a dagger poking into his side, had at the first chance he got ran into the house, he needed to feel safe – he ran up the stairs, his head in full 'flight' mode. He ran into his own room – his head spinning, he spun in the room and picking up his trainers quickly placed them onto his feet, he picked up a change of clothes and his satchel, stuffing them into the bag, he was moving out of the room.

He walked down the stairs slowly – he didn't know where Seto was – and although 'safe' could sometimes be found in those arms, it was also in this house that his troubles had really began. Joey had his hand on the door – as Snorri barked, his eyes wide – as he moved closer to Joey.

'I'd never leave you Snorri,' he thought as he grabbed the dog's lead – Seto – he could hear Seto moving, the footsteps echoing in the vast hallway. He opened the door – and walked – the lead pulled heavy against him, as he found Snorri trying to keep him in the house.

The footsteps had stopped Seto had arrived in the scene; Joey looked up at him – as he stood stock still again,

"Snorri come!" the boy ordered, the dog sat still, he bent down took the dog's chin in his hands, "What is it boy?"

Snorri looked at him, and Joey knew what the dog was saying but he refused to believe it, but he had to accept that the dog had never lead him wrong yet. The dog had saved him from the wolf up on the mountain, the dog had tried to save him from Pegasus and Mai, and he had accompanied him on the adventure that had lead him to Kaiba Seto, and now Snorri had once again saved him from Mai, but here he was leading him to Seto.

"Joey, don't leave …"

"But …" Joey looked up, for a brief moment he could see that his old Master had something to say – his brain was working at a million thoughts per minute.

"I need to go home …"

"I know you do, but listen to me first, please?"

Seto had to find a way to keep the boy here, long enough for him to explain what was going to happen, or what could happen. The decision already made in Seto's head was already trying to activate itself, he walked to Joey – he placed a hand on his shoulder, and slowly removed the back pack, and lead Joey and a willingly following Snorri into the living room.

Joey slid down onto the floor and crossed his legs, and Snorri plopped his body across his Master's lap, as if to say that Joey would have to listen to what Seto had to say. Seto sat down on the chair – he always sat on the chair, when he had something important to say. He closed his eyes as he thought about the words that he wanted to say.

"I know why you are running Joey, you want to return to your home; your proper home?"

"Yes Seto; more than anything."

"I have known that this would come up at some point, and I have no way of keeping you here; after all you are a free man, but what I suggest is that you let me make the arrangements and you let me come with you back to Bendithio Ilys."

"You … you're going to let me …" Joey's shocked eyes looked up from the hand that was absent mindly stroking the dog behind the ears.

"Yes Joey; not only let you – but make sure you get back safely."

"Thank you, Seto!"

"It will take me a week at the most to get everything ready; can you wait that long?"

Joey nodded and Snorri stood and stretched, Joey got to his feet and planted himself firmly on Seto's lap, and hugged him.

"I can wait," he said, as Seto wrapped his arms around the boy; as he was accustomed to doing, he would miss these moments; but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy them for the time being.

***

The week passed agonisingly slowly for Joey; his excitement pitched high, nothing seemed to bring his down from the high that was induced by this thought of returning home.

He waited by the door as he heard the car pull into the driveway, Seto had left a message saying that he had some important news and was heading home right now, the butler also arrived in the hallway opening the door for the Master of the household.

Seto walked into the room; he saw Joey and grabbed him by the wrist pulling him into the library. Joey followed and sat himself on the window seat, Seto paced in front of him.

"I've had a busy morning, but I think everything is sorted."

"We are ready to go?"

Joey's eyes had lit up,

"Nearly pup, let me finish;"

Joey nodded, and let Seto continue, "I've made some enquiries, and the village is still in a state of ill-repair, I have sent a ship off today, with all the supplies the island will need."

"Really?"

"Yes, we will leave tomorrow morning; but I have something to give you first,"

Seto reached into his coat pocket; and he pulled out a black velvet box, he handed it to the boy and stepped back. Joey fingered it lightly.

"Thank you; it is very pretty."

Seto sighed; the boy was just so naive sometimes, "The gift is inside!"

"O' I … sorry!"

Joey opened the box, his breathe hitched, bedded in the box, and the faces of Seto, Joey and Snorri stood out, a silver frame encasing them.

"I thought you would like something to remember this world by;"

"Thank you; Seto!"

Joey stood and placed the box carefully on the window ledge, and hugged Seto,

"I would never forget you; you do know that?"

"I do,"

Seto smiled, and he handed Joey another piece of paper, "I also spoke to the priests, and they have agreed that you can write to me, on this paper is the address, and I will answer any letter that you send."

Joey once again smiled he placed the folded paper onto the photo gift that Seto had given him, and closed the box, he sat back down.

"Any news of Mai and Pegasus?"

"Yes Joey, they have both been officially arrested for the massacre of the villagers of Bendithio Ilys, and are currently sitting in a cell awaiting trial. I will write and tell you what happens, when I know more."

"That is good, I am happy they are being punished,"

"Joey I think, you should get some rest – you are looking tired – there is too much excitement round here for you,"

"Would you not be excited if you were going home?"

Seto smiled; he supposed that was true, in the past when he had been away, the journey back always seemed to take forever and a day, he would return home, to find Mokuba waiting eagerly to hear what had happened. Joey smiled up at him, and then stood to leave the room; he did as Seto asked and headed upstairs to his bedroom.


	22. Leaving Japan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

~ _Leaving Japan ~_

For the last week the Kaiba Mansion had been a whirlwind of activity, the servants had been preparing for the journey, which would soon be taking place. Joey had been packed now since the evening that Seto had said he could go back. He had very little to pack the clothes he wore, and the cow-hide rags that he had managed to keep hidden from Seto – the clothes he wore here would not be accepted back at home, and when he got there – he wanted to be recognised.

That night Joey although firmly tucked up in bed, cuddled into Snorri – was wide awake, the bags were packed and in the hallway down below, the door to his bedroom opened and the light from the hallway fell onto his face. The outline of Seto stood in the doorway,

"I should have known, that you would not be asleep!"

Joey shook his head; Snorri lifted his – sniffing the change of smell in the air, he gave a gentle 'woof' as Seto walked into the room and closed the door.

"Seto, I was thinking!" Replied Joey to the statement of him not being asleep, he pulled himself up into a sitting position against he headboard.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Stuff; like even though I was bought here a slave, and then made free, I think I would miss living this way."

"This way?"

"Yeah; running water, lights all the things here that we do not have at home – and more importantly, I would miss talking to you, spending time with you."

"Joey; you don't have to miss this place you will always be welcome back here, this room will belong to you, even if you never return. All you have to do is ask, and I will come and get you."

"Seto, I … I don't know how to say what I want to say to you, but there is so much I have to thank you for, and I was wondering, if as a 'thank you' if you would allow me to cuddle up with you tonight?"

The brunette nodded and Joey lifted the blanket; Seto kicked off his slippers and placed his robe on the end of the bed, he sat with his back to the boy; taking a deep breath he lifted his legs under the blanket. He laid his arm out to the side and Joey curled himself into the cuddle, he draped his arm over Seto's chest; and Seto's arm over his waist.

Joey snuggled into the warmth that Seto had never once withheld from him, the warmth that Seto had so willingly given. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his thoughts at bay, something in his soul ill at ease with the situation, that something in his soul wanting more, but not knowing how to ask for it. What he felt in Seto's arms was happiness, and above all he felt safe – those arms loved him, as he should be loved; but the owner of those arms had never given him any inclination that he had the right to love him.

The night passed in relative comfort for the two boys and it was – despite the day – that Joey grudgingly unwrapped himself from Seto's arms. He hit the alarm clock and with an 'ummpff' put his head back down onto the pillow, the sun was shining outside but considering recent events he did not feel like running through the gardens today. He felt Seto sit up in bed and rolled over to face him, the door knocked and one of the maids bought in a tray with tea, she placed it on the side table and left the room.

After the cup of tea and little more of a snooze, Seto finally pushed Joey out of bed and towards the shower,

"Go on then! Today is the day you have been waiting for and you do not seem in a hurry to go,"

"It will be strange not to see this place again,"

Joey replied, as he turned at the door to his en suite and began his morning routine, leaving Seto to get out of bed himself and head over to his own room to take care of his business, although his usually entailed a bit more than Joey's.

Another hour later and the two were seated in the limo, the bags packed and the steel gates shutting behind them. Joey watched the manor disappear; he turned to face Seto, and then looked down at Snorri. The dog had been collared and leashed; Seto had even got him a collar with his name sewed into it, as a present.

"Thank you;" said Joey, this bought the brunette from whatever it was he was thinking about,

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here; and for taking me in, in the first place," said Joey simply. Seto nodded in reply.

***

The motor to the boat roared, and the ship creaked, and the boat broke out onto the water, all the familiar sounds that Joey had thought he would never hear again, surrounded him, the splash as the boat manoeuvred itself onto the ocean, and the birds screeching above as the fishing boats came back to the land.

Joey stood with Snorri and Seto at the ship's rails and watched the land recede, the place where he had found someone to care about him, the place where he had ultimately found a home, the silver towers of steel, and the noise that was and had been his life for the past eight months. Seto on the other hand, did not look at Japan, but looked out over the helm of the boat, staring at the future and the ultimate lose of the boy who had bought life back into his house. Joey watched as slowly Japan turned to clouds, and then vanished from the horizon.


	23. At Sea Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

I would really appreciate some feedback on this, if you do happen to be reading it this story. I would like to know if it is along the tracks of something you like or not … and whether or not you would like the sequel?

p

p

p

p

_~ At Sea Again ~_

For the next few days nothing but the expanse of sea met there eyes, and even though Seto did not want to think about it, his mind gave compliment to how talented Mai and Pegasus must have been to find the island that they did, as there was no guiding marks. Seto was bought from his thoughts as for the third day running Joey had sought out his presence; the only time Joey left his side was to eat or go to the bathroom. The rest of the time he sat talking with Seto, or reading a book – and although he must have been excited he did not talk about home, he did not want to rub into Seto that he might not ever see him again, and so he spent every available minute with him.

The fourth night drew to a close the mist surrounded the boat and a light rain fell over them, Seto and Joey were safely sat inside Seto's cabin, although it had as of the night previous become Joey's and Seto's. The blonde had knocked the door in the early hours, and claimed that he couldn't sleep – but as soon as he was snuggled next to the brunette he was snoring gently.

The next morning Seto had awoken to the golden eyes staring at him, as though searching his sleeping form for some sort of answer.

"I … I …"

"What is it?" said Seto sleepily

"Vision …"

"Anything bad?" Seto had already gotten out of the bed and was searching the cupboard for the aspirin and having located two of the little tablets, he bought a glass of water over to Joey. He sat on the edge of the bed, slowly stroking the side of Joey's face, until Joey seemed more settled – at least back on the Island the people there would be able to help him out, and train him further so that he could control the visions, rather than them controlling him.

Joey slowly sat up, and he wound his arm around Seto's waist and slowly he brushed his lips against the brunette's. The kiss was nothing like the one that he had used in the elevator to apologise for Seto's injury, the moment his lips brushed a tingle sent its way through him, right down his spine. The brunette shocked at first, moved his hands to support Joey's back and his neck, and lent in deepening the kiss that had been placed on his lips. If the blonde had started, how could he refuse – after all this is what his heart had been crying out for, a sign that the boy in front of him understood what he was feeling.

The lips parted and gave him access to the moist mouth, and after a few moments Joey allowed him access – his brain trying to fight the happiness that was flowing through him, he pushed Seto away; and jumped off the bed. Seto confused as to what had happened looked on in surprise, as the blonde fought his inner emotions. It took him to make eye contact with Joey and he could see the fight or flight in process and he knew if he did not reach the blonde he would run. He stood and reached out in the hope of pulling the boy into an embrace that would comfort that turmoil –

"Joey, let me …"

The action did not come quick enough as the blonde ducked under his outstretched arm and ran from the room.

Confusion reigned in the blonde as he ran from the cabin; he ran to his own room, locking the door, he crumpled behind it. Tears rolled down his face – his confusion too much – for months he had felt the compassion of his Master towards him, and then a while after that his friendship. But the words that Seto had just said – those words – those three little words – had him running from the room. His head in his hands, his fingers running through his hair, pulling at the knots caused by the sea air, his haggard breaths as he tried to get his body under control.

The door knocked behind him; but knowing it would be Seto he tried to ignore it – first he had to understand the vision and then that kiss - that kiss that had turned his brain to mush and the blood to rush.

"Joey! Open up!"

Seto knocked the door again, pressing his ear against the door able to work out that the blonde was just the other side; there was no noise indicating that Joey would actually stand and let Seto in.

"Joey when your ready to talk; come find me!" he said, again he was met with silence. He sighed deeply and headed off back towards his own cabin, the dog still lay on the floor, looked up briefly and gave him a look that seemed to say 'what have you done now'. Seto chuckled and pulling up his laptop he accessed his work, he didn't need to – it was just something to do. After twenty minutes of prodding and probing at various things, it became obvious that Mokuba could handle what was going on – Emails had been sent round, and instead of a problem going straight to the CEO, he was only CC'd in – maybe he should have gone on vacation a long time ago. He shut the laptop up, and placed it back in the briefcase and walking over to the cabinet picked up his book instead and walked up onto the deck.

The weather much improved since the day before left the sky clear and not a cloud in the sky, still chilly – but it was not unbearable. The crew went about the jobs they had to do and the six priests that had come on this boat sat at the other end, sorting through various things and occasionally chanting out prayers.

Meanwhile Joey had finally moved from behind the door, in fact he had moved as far as the bathroom, and splashed cold water over his face. As he looked at himself in the mirror – he felt dirty – but it felt so right at the same time. He had truly become tainted by the un-sacred, and looking back at his vision – he had a choice to fight it and not let it happen, or to allow that feeling of happiness to come over him. Either way he had about a month to before he had to finalise that decision.

He sighed again; and decided to go and face the man who would either make or break his future. He slowly walked along to Seto's cabin and was shocked when the door was not answered, he opened the door and seeing that Seto was not there – he wandered up to the deck. He saw the brunette engaged in his book, the pages slowly turning, he walked up to him and sat beside him on the bench, Seto looked up – he closed the book as his ~puppy~ looked at him.

"I'm sorry;" he said as he gazed down at his fingers as he twisted his index finger with his other hand.

"There is no need to be sorry; if you are apologising for that kiss – something provoked you; did it not?"

"It did and I had to know – and now I do;" he replied cryptically not giving away what his intentions where, after all it could go either way at the moment and he did not want to make that decision just yet.

"Joey …"

He looked up at Seto, giving his index finger a rest as Seto placed a finger gently under his chin, he locked gaze with the golden orbs that burned before him.

"I … thank you … for showing me …"

The eyes and the face before him lit up – there had been doubt burning there and even though Joey did not want to make that decision just yet, it had been made easier with the few words that Seto had just said.

"Even if you do not want to do it again; there is always place for you here -" he said as he took hold of one of Joey's hands and held it to his chest, he smiled making sure that Joey knew what he meant, and he wrapped his arm once again around the shoulders of the boy who had come to mean so much to him, as the boy curled up into him.

Seto thought it odd that Joey would fit so well against him, so naturally that he really could not fathom why they would be torn apart in a short time, when he had to go back to Japan. Knowing that once he sailed off, he was not allowed to set foot on Bendithio Ilys, unless it was to remove Joey from the Island for good – yes he could write and send things, but it would not be the same to leave the boy behind knowing he may never ask to come back to Japan.


	24. Bendithio Ilys

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl,

Summary: When your world is mixed with the un-common, what do you do? Who do you turn to? More importantly how do you learn to live again?

Authors notes: THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

_~ Bendithio Ilys ~_

The Eighth day of the voyage had dawned and Joey had been up since the sun had first glimpsed over the horizon, in the distance he could see the clouds that would soon turn into the lands that he had called home.

As the boat drew towards the land, there were signs of life – smoke rose from one of the huts, the Priests on the ship – stood at the helm of the ship – their white robes catching the early winter sunshine. Joey's hands clutched the rails so tight that his knuckles were white, Seto stood by his side, one had on the railing and the other wrapped around Joey' shoulder – offering him his loving warmth, giving him the strength to face his past.

Maybe ten of the huts now looked occupied, the others still lay in ruins – the village lacked the funds to rebuild, after all they were a Holy village, and although there was probably enough resources on the Island to rebuild, it was sacrilege to cut down the islands natural beauty.

Before the boat had been tied securely to the dock, Joey and Snorri had jumped off – he ran into the island, his cowhide trousers flaring around his legs, his plain white cotton shirt blazing behind him. The village looked like a building site, all the stock that Seto had said he was sending had arrived the day before and had been unloaded, although work still hadn't started it would only be a matter of time.

Joey stood looking around the village, and then back at the boat to see that Seto and the other Priests that had come with them were now walking up the pier. The village was awake now, and the villagers approached the strangers, who had so graciously sent the supplies to rebuild the village.

Tikka was the first to step forward her raven hair; and smile flashed in the early morning sunshine. Then came Rhiania and her sister; still as Joey remembered them, Snorri sniffed at their skirts, and then Joey's breath caught – as his eyes locked with Gwynwr; he was still alive, despite the fight and the wound to his head. Joey embraced him; and Snorri barked, Bronwyn smiled and kissed Joey on the cheek.

"It is good to see you back; we were all so worried that day you ran off the mountain, and when we came down Tikka said you had been taken."

"I was taken; but now I am back,"

"What happened to you Joey?" asked Rhiania,

"Let us break the fast this morning, and I shall tell you about it later. But first let me introduce you to -"

Joey looked around Seto and the other workmen had remained on the pier not wanting to disturb the reunion. Joey smiled and waved at Seto, he walked towards the blonde; he was scared he had been forgotten, but even in this familiar place Joey had found him.

"This is Seto;" he said taking hold of his hand

"Seto; this is Tikka … Rhiania … Bronwyn … and I think Bronwyn's husband Gwynwr …" he pointed out all the people he had told Seto about, and a few of the other villagers as well. Seto shook hands with them all, and for some strange reason he bowed to Tikka; she bowed back.

"So this is the man our Joey has been with; I have been watching over you for some time now," she said and turned and walked away.

Seto gapped at what the woman had said; Joey smiled at him and lead him further into the village, and after a hearty breakfast of oats, and baked bread – the party of workers started to disband – and under the watchful eye of the young CEO and Joey, the rebuilding of the village started to take place.

Joey flew between each project and had his hands in everything; Seto chuckled as he once again rolled up his sleeves and started to white wash one of the huts that had survived the attack.

For three days the two barely saw each other unless it was in passing, Joey was every where and anywhere, if he was not doing the building work he would be talking to Gwynwr and the other villagers, and if not that he would be walking with Snorri along the beach where he had first found the pup. If all else failed he would be found asleep on the skins that were on the beach that he and Seto had been sleeping on, the villagers had offered to put them up, but Seto had decided he liked Joey's idea – after it emerged that it was Joey's favourite place to sleep.

***

As night came in on the fourth day and the work drew to a close and Seto sat by a fire on the beach, the air shifted around him and a rather dishevelled Joey sat down by his side. Joey lent close and placed a kiss on Seto's cheek and smiled at him, and yawned.

"So tired"

"You've been busy all day – I haven't seen you stop!"

"Helping that is all, nice painting!"

"I have something for you," he said gesturing to the house on the shore; he stood and held his hand out, suggesting that Joey came with him. Joey allowed himself to be pulled up and he followed the CEO to the house that he had lived in with Jerik – he hesitated as he walked up to the house – despite all this time – images of Jerik lying outside this hut; glassy eyed still haunted him.

"Do not be afraid Joey," came Seto's voice from ahead as he waited for Joey to catch up, Seto lit the torch in front of the house and Joey looked around, the cobbles and the paint work all washed away, not a stain of the day that had changed his life was visible.

His gaze rested on a stone that stuck up out of the ground and the flowers that grew up in front of it, he bent down and read the words and as his hands traced the lettering and tears welled in his eyes.

'Coffadwriaeth am Jerik tad o'r Joey. Yr hwn Chewefror 2007.'

'_In remembrance of Jerik father of Joey, died in February 2007.'_

The stone small and the writing etched in care meant the world to Joey – here was somewhere he could pay tribute to his second father, and it had been given to him by the man who held his arm out again, to take him into the hut. He held the cowhide door open so that Joey could walk in first, he had already lit the torch and the fire as Joey had paid homage to Jerik; he had not wanted to intrude on that moment – but he knew that the Joey had appreciated the sentiment.

Joey looked around the hut, and back at Seto a smile – that stretched from ear to ear was his thank you for this, Joey moved around the hut; it was like travelling back in time, the wood fire the smell of crushed barley, and even Snorri lay in the corner – glad to be back home.

"Thank you; Seto" he said as he embraced the man, he did not know what else to say or do, but he knew that his friend knew how much it meant to him. There was only one change to the room, instead of two sleeping mats (one for Jerik and the other for Joey) in their place a bed had been placed. Joey moved towards the bed and sat and looked around the room, he smiled again as he watched Kaiba bend down and stroke the dog, and then slowly he moved over to the fire – the barley stew bubbling away.

The two boys once full; curled up on the bed together – Joey finding it hard to do anything other than yawn finally closed his eyes as Seto lay there tracing his finger down over the top of his eyebrow and down the side of his eye, Seto too now closed his eyes holding Joey as he slept.


	25. Tikka's Message

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

~_Tikka's Messages_ ~

The dawn broke over the village, the early noises of the fishermen pushing the boats out into the water woke Seto, and he walked up to the closing on the door and tied it aside. He looked back at Joey the light over his face – making him look ever so cute and Seto though kissable. Snorri followed him outside the hut as he made his way towards the tide line; despite the destruction that was reigned on this place, it had become beautiful again – he had discovered yesterday that another village existed on the other side of the Island, when a group of twelve men came bearing food that they had hunted. The Chief of the other village had bought twelve young males to this side of the island in the hope of encouraging this village to survive and grow strong again.

"Good morning Kaiba-sama," came a voice from behind the CEO who was lost deep in thought, he turned his head and saw Tikka standing next to him.

"You know Japanese?"

"You will be surprised at what I know -" she said a smile evident on her face; there was no doubt in Seto's mind that this woman was indeed a witch.

"I was just shocked that is all, as Joey did not know a word when he came to me. I suppose I just thought!" he trailed his thoughts off not wanting to appear ignorant of the culture in which Joey had grown up.

"There is a future for you and him out there," she said. Seto's head snatched back to face the woman for she had his attention now. "It just comes down to the path we take,"

"What does that mean?"

"Ah, a non-believer right to the core – although I had some hope in you – shall I give you an example?"

He nodded wanting to get to the bottom of the cryptic talk, he was hearing a little too much of it lately, and as interesting as it sounded it also made his head whirl for hours on end.

"Take the day Joey ran from the mountain top, he plummeted from safety into that brawling mess on the shore – from survival to the unknown. He ran the greatest chase I have seen in a while, and when captured he did not falter on his path, he accepted that in order to keep us safe, he would have to leave."

"I see, did Joey know what would happen?"

"No – all he needed was Snorri to go with him, for the day that pup was bought to me – I saw him guide the boy to the edge of the world and back again."

Seto thought this out; he was reminded once again of how brave Joey had been that day, of what he must have felt as he was bound and carried away from everything he knew.

"But …" he turned to ask her another question – but she was nowhere to be seen, he smiled – she had gone as quietly as she had come. Leaving behind her a message that would once again challenge his head for the day. He looked back up to the hut and he saw Joey step out into the sunlight, he watched silently as he knelt before the gravestone, and said the rite of passage for Jerik's soul.

He walked slowly up to the hut, and within the half hour they were back to work, however his work was distracted that day and every other day that week, as his eyes sort out that shining blonde hair, in whatever activity it was currently doing. Although Seto had spent each night so far cuddled into the blonde, he had yet to tell him about what Tikka had said, but after the thought constantly playing on his brain, he realised that the choice she spoke of; was not his to make – but that of Joey's and he wondered if Joey knew that both there futures were on the line.

***

It was surprising how quickly one day merged into another on this island – and it wasn't long before the village was completed, all the houses that had been damaged had been repaired, and the cleansing completed, each hut had a new inhabitant, and each had been assigned there new role in the village by Tikka the day before.

Seto had watched that ritual in awe, the Priests and Tikka had moved around the central fire outside the Chief's hut, her stick held out – as the Priest gave a role she moved around, and only when the stick stopped vibrating was the decision made. At the end of the ritual she had sought out the young CEO again, as he watched how Snorri followed Gwynwr around now instead of Joey, of how Joey was talking with Rhiania at the moment, she stepped behind him again – she had to stop doing that – catching him unaware.

"The winter is coming in, but it will be a fair one – you will be on your way soon,"

"Tomorrow morning," he conceded "And I still do not know the choice he had made,"

"The choice has always been staring you in the face, you just need to see it!"

"He is happy here and I don't think he would be truly happy if he was to leave again; is one thought -"

"And the other?"

"That it would be easy for me to satisfy myself and take him home regardless of what he wants!"

"You will make the right choice, as will he!"

"I know he will, it is whether I can accept his choice that bother's me!"

"Ah …" she smiled and turning away again Seto watched her this time walk away and not seem to vanish into thin air. He stood and made his way over to Joey and Rhiania – she was talking to him about her sister and Gwynwr, after all Gwynwr had despite his injuries to his head, just taken on the all important role of Chief, and he had a legacy to live up to – his father would guide him always.

"I am surprised that Tikka did not give you a role -"

"She knows what is for the best Rhiania," Joey said – as he took a sip of water from his cup,

"She certainly does," said Seto coming up behind Joey

"Hello," she said politely to Seto – she had not had much chance to talk to him, for she had only just come back down from the mountains, she had taken over Joey's role and had gone back up the mountain days after they had arrived. It made sense that she had come down now, not only for this ritual – but also for the fact that winter was now approaching.

"Rhiania -" She looked around as her sister beckoned her over, she excused herself from the boys and made her way over.

"I am tired Seto," said Joey

"What is new," chuckled Seto the blonde rolled his eyes, and grabbing hold of Seto's hand, slowly walked to the hut on the shore. With the fire needing a poke Seto took the job, while Joey let the cowhide door slide down into place, he pulled off his shirt and trousers and pulling on the cotton pyjamas that Seto had insisted he keep, he got into bed.

"Are you coming Seto?"

"Uhhn,"

"Your upset aren't you?" Joey said pushing the covers aside and walking towards him, he knelt down behind him, and he kissed the back of his neck.

"Joey don't tease – tomorrow I sail away – unable to return – "

"I know you do, so come with me – come to bed and enjoy the time we have left, I would miss cuddling you and I would like tonight to remember it."

Seto obliged and following Joey's example stripped into his pyjamas and crawled into bed, and slowly Joey wrapped himself around the loving body of his Master,

"I need to go and see Tikka in the morning." he said

"Hnn! Okay, just make sure I see you before I leave, I don't want to have to leave without a proper goodbye."

"Sure thing," replied Joey as his body relaxed further leaning in on his emotional support, his head gently rising and falling as it lay on Seto's chest, his leg wrapped over the top, as Seto pulled the cover's over them, and Snorri jumped on to the end of the bed.

As Joey's light snores filled the room, Seto accept that his future was to be found in the words that Tikka had spoken and the path that Joey would take. Although he did not like the thought of having no choice at all, it was probably for a good reason that he had to stand aside, after all if the blonde decided to come with him – he did not want the lingering thought that he had forced him, and then to think every day after was his little angel happy.


	26. A Decision Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, or characters from Jackie French' book Slave Girl. **

**Author's notes:**

THE first few chapters of this story are based heavily on a novel by Jackie French called Slave Girl, I loved reading the story originally and it is a really good read if any of you want to look it up, however as I read my mind began to wander – and this is where it ended up. Somewhere between the "Chase is on" and "Under sail" does my version kick in – I hope you enjoy.

If Welsh phrases have been used there will be a note at the bottom of the chapter, which will be the nearest accurate translation.

_~ A Decision Made … ~_

It was a mild winter, as Tikka had said it would be. The grass continued to grow almost through the season. The cows had stayed outside the newly built huts and the sheep were growing fat.

The priests with the help of KaibaCorp funding had rebuilt the village – the process had taken just under a month, and now Seto stood on the beach, the Priests were about to bless the island, and purify it of all the evil that had taken place.

Joey had disappeared early that morning – Seto knew he had gone up to see Tikka, and Snorri had gone with him. He had hoped that the boy would be back by now, but as he watched the priests move through the village, muttering blessings and scattering the mineral of life, his heart saddened – as his eyes caught no glimpse of unruly blonde hair, that refused to be tamed.

As the Priests came down onto the shore, Seto bored the boat – the residents of Bendithio Ilys were now stood on the shore having followed down twenty steps behind the Priests. As Seto looked out he could see the girls that had survived, Gwynwr stood next to his wife Bronwyn, although Gwynwr had been left simple from the attack the pair of them seemed happy. He saw the raven black hair of the witch, stood slightly off to one side, and at her feet sat Snorri – but there was no sign of Joey. The dog barked, and the witch smiled, Seto scanned the shoreline, but the one he longed to see was still not around – maybe he had decided that he would not be able to face watching Seto leave.

The boy had been given permission by the Priests to write letters to the man who had taken care of him, given him somewhere to live and had bought him back to the life that he had belonged too. They would leave every two months with the supply ships that would deliver to the island, the Sacred had changed the delivery schedule from twice yearly to six times, to avoid another massacre going unfound for months.

The motor roared once again to life and the ropes that held it to the island were set loose, the villagers waved, and Seto waved back – his eyes still hoping for that glimpse of blonde hair, he watched until the figure on the island were little dots, and he allowed one tear to fall from his eye, as his goodbye to the boy who had not come to see him off, to the boy he had not seen or held since cuddling into him the night before.

The mist and the clouds drew in and Seto shivering in his thin cotton shirt, the island of Bendithio Ilys had disappeared into those clouds, the mist surrounding the mystery of the island. He was inwardly happy that he had bought Joey back and that Joey would live his life, among his people – a people that loved him enough, to know what was best for him, but it didn't stop his heart aching, although his intention had been to never have another slave boy he had ended up with one, but this one – this one – was not his slave – this one was now and would forever be his equal.

He walked to his cabin lost in thought – his head wanting to move on, and give Joey every chance he needed to live his life normally – his heart shouting to turn the boat around – to take the boy – willing or not back to the Mansion – back to Japan, and to never let him go.

The lamp had been lit in his room, as he opened the door and stepped inside he shivered – he closed the door, and headed straight to the bed – he did not look around the room, and lying flat out on the bed he closed his eyes and flicked the lamp off.

Had his heart not been so heavy maybe he would have noticed the blonde knelt in the corner, waiting for Seto to come in from the cold, Joey knew that the cold was not all that was effecting the man laying on the bed and he knew that

_~0o0~ Flashback ~0o0~_

_Joey had woken up earlier than was usual that morning, he looked about the hut – Seto had rebuilt it, just as Joey had described it, every little thing that had been put back as it had been when Jerik and Joey had lived in the hut by the shore, with one exception instead of the hard mat that Joey had always slept on, Seto had insisted on having a bed put there for him. He uncurled himself from Seto's arms, the brunette did not move – except to mutter his name, but Joey had got up, and calling Snorri from the foot of the bed, he pulled the cowhide door aside, and headed up the mountain. He stepped once again in front of Tikka's doorway, _

"_I've been expecting you Joey," she said from inside the hut – Joey nodded and walked into the hut, ducking his head aside. "Your in turmoil Joey, so you have come to ask me what to do, that is a very wise decision."_

"_Tikka …"_

"_I know, you love the man that bought you back, although you do not fully understand what you feel, you know it from in here," she said as she placed a hand on his chest, she smiled and continued, "It is not often that you find what you have found, you have dreamed since childhood of an adventure beyond these shores, and now that you have had one, you will not settle – but you will always be welcome back to visit."_

_Joey had looked at her, her power was beyond his understanding – Joey nodded, and looked up at her eyes, it was the first time he had ever made contact with the witch, her face was full of understanding. Something clicked in Joey's head, the words that the Witch had used the last time he had come to see her, with a sickly pup in his arms, he hesitated a moment, _

"_You said I would need Snorri, for my first adventure-"_

"_I did, and you did – Snorri's job is done – he guided you through and he bought you home, but if Snorri leaves he will not see another month – but if Gwynwr and Bronwyn –"_

"_I understand, will you take care of him for me, and see that Gwynwr gets him – after all had Gwynwr not bought the meat the pup would have died."_

"_I will Joey, now go and do what you have to do -"_

"_Thanks Tikka,"_

_Joey bent down; he stroked Snorri's fur, scratched behind his ears, and placed a kiss on his cold wet nose. He backed out of the hut and Snorri had sat and stayed, and although a piece of him was being left behind, Joey had followed what his heart was now telling him to do. _

_He had entered back into the village, it was still asleep – some of the Priests could be heard praying in the huts, the boat was bobbing on the pier, and the village's boats were drawn up on the sandy part of the beach. Joey had walked onto the boat, and gone to the cabin that his Seto had slept in on the voyage to the island._

_~0o0~ End Flashback ~0o0~_

The boy stood from his kneeling position, he had been on the boat since returning from Tikka's hut upon the mountain, and he knew that he was a good four hours from Bendithio Ilys now – his head worried that if he approached Seto – he would turn around and make him go back, that he would make him stay on Bendithio Ilys.

He tiptoed over to the edge of the bed, and kneeling down at the head of the bed, he raised his hand up, his hand touching the soft thick hair, he gently stroked it out of his Master eye's, a murmur was heard, and suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his own.

A deep in take of breath, as Seto held onto that hand, he felt the fingers, and followed the arm, he dare not open his eyes – scared he was dreaming, the arm leading to the shoulder, and the blonde's face, he felt the smile that was on the face, and stroked the hair out of his face.

"Joey …" he paused – it had to be a dream, there was no reply – he dropped his hand down, the boy would not choose him over his life.

The blonde was shocked by this action, but he knew what his old Master's heart was saying and he knew that it was greatly conflicting with his head. He bent forward and breathed onto the brunette's ear.

"Seto, wake up!"

He felt the brunette stiffen up, and Joey reached over and turned the light on, he bowed slowly to the floor, Seto rolled over on to his side, he blinked in the light, how dare someone wake him in this fashion. His eyes looked about the room, he could not see the blonde, and just as he was about to lie down again – a rumble from the floor had his eyes focussing on a mop of blonde hair that was bowed next to the bed.

He swung himself out of the bed, and knelt beside the blonde – his heart beating at the shock, his head still trying to work out, what kind of vision this was. He placed his hands under the boy's chin, and slowly let his eyes lock with the golden beauty.

"Joey …"

"Yes Seto …"

"What are you doing here?" Seto cursed himself – of all the smart things he could have said – he blurted out the first thing that his head could think of, Joey smiled and he leant towards the brunette, his head going fuzzy with the thought of what he was about to do, and he placed his lips gently against those of the brunettes, he moved his hands up and cupped the shocked brunette's head in his hands, and breaking away he lent his head against the brunette's forehead.

"I … I … wanted … wanted to say …" this was harder than it seemed when Bronwyn had told him what to do, after all she was the only person he knew that was also as much in love with her husband as he was with the man now in front of him.

"Joey …" Seto sought out, trying to understand what Joey was trying to say, needing to hear the words that he knew would only believe if they came from the mouth in front of him.

"Yes … I wanted to say … that I … I love you!"

The brunette bought his lips against the blonde's; and captured them in a deep kiss, Joey murmured against it, and parted his lips as the tongue of the other, tried to gain access. For a long minute the two explored the cavity of each other's mouth, and only then did they break apart, Seto took Joey into his arms, and settling himself on the floor pulled Joey onto his lap, one arm supporting the blonde's back, the other stroking the cheekbone, he locked his gaze with Joey's.

"I love you too!"

Joey smiled, and he lent his head into the curve of Seto's neckline – the place he had come to love ever since the first nightmare, the first time his Master had shown him love; and he knew without a doubt - that this is where he belonged.

Author's Notes:

Okay Folks! That's it for this one – there is a sequel in the pipeline, but your going to have to wait for it!

Let me know what you thought of this *begs (nicely) for reviews*

Thanks to all those who reviewed as they went along, it was much appreciated.


End file.
